Love Me Right
by Yasota
Summary: Menghadapi hal yang tidak biasa membuatnya kewalahan. Saat berusaha untuk lepas, dia menemukan hal lain yang jauh lebih tidak biasa dari sebelumnya. [EXO! TAO! GS FOR UKE! KRISTAO! Slight Huntao and a little bit Chantao]
1. Chapter 1

.

 **LOVE ME RIGHT**

.

Menunggu.

Berbaring diatas kasur lalu menatap bosan langit-langit kamar bermotif bunga cantik berwarna merah muda diatasku. Kedua tanganku yang membentang bebas menepuk-nepuk sisi kasur yang kosong, menghitung mundur waktu dan merengek saat yang ku tunggu-tunggu tidak segera muncul.

Meraba-raba disekitar, mencoba mencari ponsel yang sebelumnya ku buang ke sembarang arah dan berhasil mendapatkannya tak jauh di sisi kepalaku.

Setelah melihat ponsel aku hanya bisa mendesah kesal saat mendapati pesan yang ku kirim belum terbaca.

Mengetukkan jari dengan kesal di layar, segera mencari kontak dan meneleponnya. Tidak lama setelahnya, teleponku dijawab,"Sehun!" Teriakku.

Aku memberengut saat mendengar tawanya diseberang sana. Dia tidak tahu jika aku benar-benar kesal kali ini karena dia tidak memberikan kepastian jadi atau tidaknya kencan kami sore ini.

"Maaf, sepertinya sore tidak bisa. Bagaimana jika malam saja?"

Kecurigaan merasuk ke dalam benakku,"Kenapa?"

"Mahasiswi junior meminta-"

"Memintamu untuk mengajari mereka membuat proposal menjengkelkan itu?"

Desahan lelah dari Sehun terdengar ditelingaku, tapi aku tidak peduli, aku lah pihak yang lebih lelah dalam hubungan kami selama ini. Bukan dia.

"Ayolah Zi.. Yang terpenting kencan kita tidak batal, 'kan?"

Aku terdiam memikirkan perkataannya yang tidak sepenuhnya salah. Kurasa, mungkin aku sudah bersikap terlalu berlebihan. Dia memang selalu sibuk bersama para gadis dan aku selalu merengek padanya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamaku. Seharusnya aku tidak egois tapi mengetahui dirinya lebih sering mementingkan perempuan lain yang bahkan baru saja dia kenal, membuatku cemburu.

"Ya kau benar dan kurasa sebaiknya kencan kita dibatalkan saja."

Dia langsung menjawab dengan cepat dan hati-hati,"Zi.. Apa kau marah?"

Membalikkan tubuh dengan malas dan menjadikan tangan sebagai tumpuan, aku menjawabnya,"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Aku hanya merasa kau pasti butuh istirahat setelah mengajari mereka."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang Sehun pikirkan saat dia tak kunjung membalas ucapanku.

Hingga perkataannya berhasil membuat pipiku bersemu dan jantungku berdetak tidak karuan,"Aku sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih pengertian sepertimu."

"Jangan menggodaku," Masih tersenyum-senyum karena ulahnya,"Ya sudah, sampai bertemu besok lusa di kampus, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

Dan sambungan telepon terputus.

.

* * *

.

Sekarang tidak ada hal yang bisa ku lakukan selain memikirkan hubunganku dengan Sehun yang tidak menunjukkan adanya tanda kemajuan.

Bukan seperti aku sangat berharap kami akan menikah nantinya tetapi terkadang cukup lelah juga menghadapi sikap baik Sehun kepada semua orang, terutama kepada perempuan hingga membuatku sering cemburu. Sehun sering membantu orang lain walau dia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun. Sifatnya itu alami, aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk mengubahnya.

Terdengar aneh, awalnya aku tidak mempercayainya. Aku mengira, dia hanya seorang playboy yang selalu mencari-cari alasan untuk bertemu dengan para gadis. Meski aku tahu alasan dia seperti itu karena Sehun pernah menceritakan kisah kelam keluarganya di masa lalu, tetap saja keraguan terus merayapi pikiranku.

Sehun pernah bercerita, kondisi perekonomian keluarganya sempat memburuk karena perusahaan ayahnya yang hampir bangkrut. Ayahnya depresi, setiap malam sering menenggak berbotol-botol minuman keras hingga tak sadar sering melakukan tindak kekerasan terhadap Sehun dan ibunya.

Sehun sangat menyayangi ibunya sama seperti halnya aku yang menyayangi ibuku.

Setelah melihat perlakuan ayahnya terhadap ibunya, Sehun menjadi lebih sensitif, tidak pernah tega melihat perempuan kecewa dan tersakiti, hingga akhirnya muncul lah sikap kepeduliannya kepada semua orang terutama pada perempuan yang tanpa dia sadari telah menyakitiku akibat dari sikapnya yang mencoba menjaga perasaan setiap perempuan yang berada di dekatnya dengan sedikit mengabaikan bagaimana perasaanku.

Ayolah, Oh Sehun, kekasihmu ini juga seorang perempuan jika kau ingat.

Membahas tentang keluarga Sehun, perusahaan ayahnya sudah lama membaik dan mereka masih baik-baik saja, maksudku orangtuanya tidak bercerai meski ibunya telah mendapat perlakuan kasar dari sang suami.

Sehun bilang ibunya merupakan sosok yang lembut, baik hati, dan penyabar. Saat ayahnya sedang dalam masa-masa sulit ibunya selalu mencoba menenangkan. Aku tidak pernah bisa membayangkan bagaimana sulitnya berada di posisi ibu Sehun, jika jadi dirinya mungkin aku sudah angkat kaki dari rumah dan membawa serta anakku juga surat-surat tanah untuk ku jual.

Mengingat kembali sifat Sehun yang menurutku sedikit aneh ini terselip rasa bangga, nyaman sekaligus lelah memiliki kekasih sepertinya. Bangga karena semua orang tahu, mulai dari kaum hawa hingga kaum adam jika Oh Sehun itu sangat baik hati. Tapi aku harus waspada saat mengetahui semua gadis di kampus menjadikan Sehun sebagai pria idaman mereka. Tak mengherankan, Sehun itu tampan, sangat malah, baik hati, kaya raya, dan pintar, siapa yang tidak ingin memiliki kekasih sepertinya?

Termasuk diriku ini salah satunya.

Kebahagiaan setelah berhasil mendapatkan Sehun bahkan mengalahkan rasa bahagia saat aku di terima di universitas dimana sekarang aku melanjutkan pendidikan bersama Sehun. Wajar saja, aku memang tidak perlu berjuang untuk bisa masuk kesana meski nilaiku pas-pasan. Ayahku yang mengatur semuanya.

Ayah memang menjadi salah satu donatur terbesar di universitas hingga tidak heran aku bisa masuk kesana dengan mudahnya. Jika kau berpikir ini tidak adil tapi begitu lah kehidupan, yang berkuasa mengambil alih keadaan.

Ayah memiliki perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang pariwisata. Induk perusahaannya berada di Seoul dan sudah bercabang-cabang dibeberapa titik wilayah strategis yang ada di Korea seperti Pulau Jeju dan Gangnam. Ayah sering memintaku untuk berkunjung ke perusahaannya tetapi aku tidak sanggup jika harus berhadapan dengan tatapan genit beberapa karyawan lajang disana. Mereka tidak tahu jika aku sudah memiliki kekasih dan jujur mereka membuatku sedikit merasa bersalah pada Sehun.

Tiba-tiba saja teringat lagi pada Sehun membuatku kesal dan memutuskan untuk segera mengambil handuk lalu pergi mandi.

.

* * *

.

Terlihat warna langit dari jendela apartemenku dan menyadari hari sudah mulai gelap.

Menempatkan diri di pinggiran kasur, sedikit memiringkan kepala saat mengerikan rambut panjang kecoklatan bergelombangku dengan handuk putih kecil. Menyisirnya sedikit sebelum membiarkannya tergerai bebas menyentuh pinggang. Meski susah merawatnya tetapi aku sangat menyukai rambut panjangku dibandingkan jika pendek. Sehun juga sering memuji keindahan rambutku membuatku semakin termotivasi untuk merawatnya.

Menyelipkan kaki pada kedua sandal dengan hiasan panda diatasnya, aku pergi keluar kamar lalu menuruni tangga dan menghampiri dapur bernuansa minimalis yang hanya dilengkapi oleh peralatan dapur pada umumnya dan sebuah meja kecil memanjang serta tiga kursi berbentuk bulat khas bar.

Membuka pintu lemari atas, berniat mengambil sebungkus ramen. Aku berjinjit dengan tangan yang mencoba menjangkau saat ku rasakan sesuatu melingkari perutku.

Sedikit berjengit lalu berbalik dan menemukan dia dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah tampannya.

Sehun berhasil membuatku terkejut dengan kejutan kecilnya kali ini. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan datang. Ya, dia mengetahui password apartemenku dan bebas keluar masuk sesukanya.

"Merindukanku?"

Tidak suka saat melihat senyuman Sehun yang terlihat semakin manis setiap harinya, membuatku selalu salah tingkah dan segera bergerak memeluknya, menyembunyikan wajahku,"Sangat, Oh Sehun." Sedikit menggeram, ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku benar-benar serius. Sehun hanya terkekeh.

Sedikit menjauh saat Sehun meregangkan pelukannya tetapi tidak melepasnya,"Kau ingin memasak?"

"Tadinya iya."

"Dan sekarang?"

"Kurasa tetap iya karena aku sangat lapar." Mengeluarkan pikiranku apa adanya lagi-lagi Sehun tertawa.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan diluar?"

Pertanyaan darinya membuatku bersemangat,"Kita jadi berkencan?!"

Gemas melihat Sehun memasang tampang berpikir dan lambat menjawab, mencoba menggodaku,"Ya begitulah."

Wajahku berubah menjadi datar dan menatapnya dingin. Kurasa dia memang tidak niat berpacaran denganku terbukti dengan jawaban yang baru saja dia ucapkan dengan malas.

Sehun hanya menarik pipiku berlawan arah saat melihatku marah padanya.

"Sudah cepat ganti pakaian. Kau tentu sudah mandi, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuatku kesal setengah mati padanya dan mendorongnya menjauh, meninggalkannya dan berjalan ditangga sambil berteriak padanya bahwa aku membencinya.

.

* * *

.

Sudah ku duga, aku tidak bisa marah padanya. Marah yang benar-benar serius.

Awalnya setelah aku masuk ke kamar dan mengunci pintu, aku berjanji tidak akan keluar dan tidak akan mau diajak makan ke luar bersamanya. Setidaknya aku harus membuatnya membujukku minimal satu jam, tetapi lagi-lagi dengan perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut manisnya berhasil meluluhkanku. Hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit, aku sudah keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian rapi.

Berjalan keluar gedung apartemen dan memasuki area parkir di basement, kami langsung memasuki Mercedes putih milik Sehun. Baru saja duduk, aku kembali disuguhkan sebuah kejutan kecil lain darinya.

"Bunga dandelion kesukaanmu."

Jika begini bagaimana bisa aku merajuk padanya. Hingga akhirnya hanya bisa mengucapkan terimakasih dan menahan senyumku.

Menggerakkan bola mata ke sepenjuru arah, menjelajahi setiap inci kota Seoul yang terlihat ramai saat di malam hari. Banyak pasangan muda yang berjalan di tempat pejalan kaki. Saat melewati jembatan, ada beberapa dari mereka yang diam berdiri memandang jauh ke sungai meski sebenarnya keadaan sekitar tidak benar-benar terlihat karena hanya ada penerangan dari lampu jalan yang berwana kuning redup.

Aku mengangguk-anggukan kepala kecil menikmati alunan musik beat yang berasal dari audio mobil.

"Sehun.." Panggilku, tiba-tiba menginginkan sesuatu,"Apa kau tidak apa-apa jika makannya sedikit larut malam?"

Sehun tertawa,"Aku bukan gadis yang sedang dalam program diet, tentu tidak apa-apa. Kau sendiri?"

"Ah kau benar, seharusnya aku mengkhawatirkan tubuhku."

Sehun melirik sekilas ke arahku,"Ada apa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku sedang ingin bermain skating." Sedikit menyesal karena sudah mengatakannya, aku lupa jika Sehun bisa saja kelelahan dan tak ingin dia jatuh sakit,"Tapi sebaiknya kita makan saja-"

"Sepertinya bukan ide buruk.." Berjengit saat dia mempercepat laju mobilnya,"Baik, kita kesana." Ucapnya terdengar bersemangat yang semakin membuatku jatuh hati padanya.

.

* * *

.

Setelah memakai kaus kaki, aku mencoba memasang sepatu khusus skating tetapi sedikit merasa kesusahan dan tanpa memintanya Sehun langsung membantuku.

Kami memasuki wahana skating indoor yang ramai pengunjung. Ada yang bermain sangat lincah dan sebagian terlihat beberapa pengunjung di pinggiran, masih mencoba belajar menyeimbangkan badan sembari berpegangan pada besi yang terpasang di sepanjang dinding.

Sedangkan aku tidak perlu lagi melakukan itu karena jujur saja aku cukup hebat dalam bidang yang satu ini. Ayah pernah mengikutkanku les untuk menjadi penari es tetapi aku berhenti setelah belajar selama lima tahun. Aku memang mudah bosan hingga tak lagi tertarik untuk melanjutkan.

"Sehun?"

Aku tidak berhasil menemukan Sehun disampingku dan ternyata dia sudah berada jauh di depan.

Aku mengejarnya dengan kecepatan yang bisa terbilang sangat cepat bagi orang biasa. Membuat Sehun tertinggal dibelakangku lalu menjulurkan lidah untuk menggodanya.

Dia berhenti dan terkekeh, tidak berniat mengejar dan membiarkanku untuk bermain dengan bersemangat sembari mencoba memperagakan beberapa trik dalam bermain skating yang sudah lama tidak ku praktikkan.

Beberapa pengunjung memperhatikanku, membuatku tak nyaman.

Aku berhenti dan menyadari Sehun yang sudah tidak ada dalam pandanganku. Tidak terlalu peduli karena berhasil menemukan sosoknya di ujung sana yang berdiri membelakangiku. Entah apa yang dia lakukan.

Berpindah ke area yang lebih sepi, aku kembali bermain dengan leluasa kemudian tidak sengaja menabrak seorang pemuda misterius berjaket hitam. Aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya yang tertutup tudung jaket. Aku segera meminta maaf tapi dia tidak merespon dan berlalu pergi. Aku mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli.

.

Segera menghampiri Sehun, aku mendapatinya dengan seorang gadis cantik disana.

Suasana hatiku seketika meredup.

Aku melihatnya mengajarkan gadis itu cara bermain skating, dan aku mengenalinya. Dia salah satu mahasiswi di kampus kami. Namanya Baekhyun.

Hatiku sedikit memberontak melihat pemandangan itu.

Aku tidak apa jika saja Sehun lebih dulu meminta ijinku. Aku tidak apa jika saja mereka tidak terlihat semesra itu. Apa itu hanya perasaanku saja? Tapi dengan kedua tangan yang bergelayut manja di lengan kekasihku dan tubuh yang menempel erat disisi tubuh Sehun sukses membuatku sakit hati.

Lama terdiam disana, hanya menyaksikan tingkah mereka berdua dan mencoba intropeksi diri.

Teringat saat aku merasa terlalu bersemangat tadi hingga tanpa sadar mengabaikan keberadaan Sehun dan segera menyimpulkan bahwa aku lah yang salah membiarkannya jauh dariku. Aku tidak berhak marah tetapi pada kenyataannya aku benar-benar marah hingga rasanya ingin menangis, meluapkan kepedihan hatiku.

Aku datang kesini untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamanya bukan menghabiskan waktu untuk melihat adegan 'nempel-menempel' yang dilakoni oleh kekasihku sendiri bersama gadis yang tidak benar-benar ku kenal.

Sekitar lima belas menit sebelum Sehun menyadari keberadaanku. Dia terlihat sedikit gugup dan mencoba menjauh dari Baekhyun. Dia segera menghampiriku dan aku tidak peduli jika dia menyadari kemarahanku padanya.

Sedikit memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum dan bersikap biasa,"Aku ingin pulang."

.

* * *

.

Sudah ku katakan, aku tidak akan pernah bisa marah padanya. Tidak akan.

Lihat saja, Sehun kembali sukses melunturkan amarahku saat dia tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan memberikanku sebuah penjepit rambut berwarna cream dengan bentuk pita dan ice cream vanilla favoritku.

Baiklah, ice cream sepertinya lumayan untuk membujuk seorang gadis yang sedang merajuk tetapi aku sedikit bingung saat dia menyerahkan padaku sebuah penjepit rambut berukuran sedang. Dia mengelak untuk menjawab dan langsung memakaikannya begitu saja di sisi kiri kepalaku.

"Jangan marah lagi, cantik."

Tak mau termakan rayuan gombal aku segera berjalan meninggalkannya, hingga akhirnya dia mengejarku dan menyamai langkahku.

"Apa kau ingin naik bianglala?" Tanyanya.

Aku menolak pada awalnya tapi dia terus mempengaruhiku hingga membuatku menuruti keinginannya yang tidak pernah bisa ku tolak.

"Disana loketnya."

Dia menunjuk ke arah segerombolan manusia yang berbaris rapi menunggu antrian. Suasana disini benar-benar ramai dan tak jarang aku harus sedikit berteriak ketika berbicara dengan Sehun.

Memperhatikan penuh was-was dan sedikit memicingkan mata, aku berhasil mengenali sosok yang berdiri tak jauh dari posisi kami saat ini, dia Luhan dan teman-temannya yang tak lain dan tak bukan Baekhyun juga Lay. Ternyata Baekhyun datang kemari tidak sendirian.

Sangat merasa terintimidasi saat mereka menghampiri kami dengan Luhan yang berjalan angkuh ditengah mereka. Jujur aku tidak suka pada Luhan. Dia terlalu berbahaya untuk ukuran seorang manusia.

Dia sering menggoda kekasihku, Sehun sendiri yang mengatakannya.

Sehun memang sering terlihat diam tapi sebenarnya dia sadar akan maksud tingkah para gadis yang mencoba mendekatinya seperti Luhan. Sayangnya, Sehun tidak bisa berbuat kasar dengan mengusirnya secara blak-blakan dan mengatakan padanya untuk pergi menjauh. Sehun hanya berusaha menghindar agar tidak bertemu dengan gadis sepertinya.

Tiba-tiba merasakan remasan Sehun ditanganku, mencoba menenangkanku.

"Hai Sehun.." Sapa Luhan manja lalu beralih menatapku,"Kau sedang bersama dengan kekasihmu ya. Siapa namanya? Huang..?"

"Zitao. Huang Zi Tao." Seharusnya aku segera pergi dari sini dan aku malah memilih untuk membalas ucapannya.

Dia menjentikan jarinya yang lentik,"Oh ya.. Huang Zi Tao."

"Maaf, kami sedang buru-buru-"

"Buru-buru ingin kemana Sehun?"

Ingin sekali aku menarik bibirnya yang sengaja dikerucutkan dengan nada merajuk yang terucap dari mulutnya itu pada kekasihku.

Belum selesai dengan amarahku, dia sudah berulah lagi.

"Ah Sehun, ku rasa aku ingin pergi ke toilet, apa kau mau menemaniku?"

Merasakan Baekhyun dan Lay yang seakan menahan tawa melihat wajah-menahan-kesal milikku, ku putuskan untuk tidak mencakar-cakar wajah Luhan sekarang juga.

Kekasihku baru saja ingin menjawab saat Baekhyun mencela, seakan membaca pikiran Sehun,"Aku dan Lay harus menunggu antrian."

Aku hanya pasrah karena biasanya sifat Sehun yang paling ku benci muncul disaat seperti ini.

"Tidak bisa. Kami juga harus pergi."

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Ku pikir dia tidak akan tega pada Luhan.

Merasa gagal, gadis genit itu beralih padaku,"Zitao.. apa kau tidak kasihan padaku?"

Menghela nafas panjang, akhirnya aku menjawab,"Baik, aku akan menemanimu-"

"Bukan itu, maksudku biarkan Sehun menemaniku ya?"

Astaga, benar-benar gadis ini.

Dia menambahkan,"Kau pasti percaya pada kekasihmu, 'kan?"

Dia hanya ingin mengujiku, seharusnya aku tidak terpancing tapi aku orang yang mudah terpancing,"Tentu aku percaya padanya, kalau begitu pergilah."

Sehun menatapku tidak percaya tapi aku hanya mengangguk dan mengusap tangannya agar tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku.

.

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkanku bersama dua gadis yang tidak lebih baik dari Luhan.

Mereka berdiri sedikit jauh dariku, berbincang-bincang penuh minat sedangkan aku mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatu coklatku di tanah sambil memakan ice cream yang langsung tak lama kemudian.

Bersedekap, menyelipkan rambutku dibelakang telinga yang terus bergerak liar diterpa angin sambil sesekali melirik jam tangan kecil yang melingkar manis di tangan kananku. Sudah jam sepuluh malam.

Baekhyun dan Lay nampaknya kehabisan bahan pembicaraan karena mereka mengalihkan fokusnya padaku. Berusaha bersikap cuek dengan melihat sekeliling tapi tak berhasil saat mereka membahas Sehun.

Melirik Baekhyun yang memandangku jijik,"Aku tidak percaya Sehun memilih gadis seperti ini."

"Aku juga tidak suka padanya. Dia masuk universitas melalui koneksi."

Lay memang terkenal karena kecerdasannya jadi tidak aneh jika Lay lebih mempermasalahkan soal pendidikan dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun yang mencoba mengkritik kisah asmaraku.

Baekhyun tertawa,"Otak dangkal, tubuh berlemak, dan wajah pas-pasan.. astaga apa yang dilihat oleh si pangeran kampus itu."

Kalimatnya benar-benar menyakitkan dan sungguh merendahkanku.

Aku memang tidak pintar tapi aku juga tidak sebodoh itu. Aku selalu masuk tingkat sepuluh besar di kelas dulunya dan yang benar saja dia menghina tubuh montokku ini dengan sebutan gemuk? Mereka saja yang terlalu tidak berisi.

"Kurasa Sehun sudah diguna-guna olehnya!" Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Cukup sudah, aku tidak ingin berakhir dengan keadaan rambut hancur akibat bertengkar dengan mereka, jadi ku putuskan untuk segera pergi menyusul Sehun dan segera menariknya untuk pulang.

Suasana hatiku hancur. Aku tidak punya minat lagi bermain-main disini.

Mencari-cari cukup lama dalam kerumunan dan pemandangan tak jauh di depan sana sangat mengejutkanku.

Mereka-

-berciuman.

Baik, aku menyerah. Aku mundur, Oh Sehun.

.

* * *

.

Ku pikir aku tidak akan pernah bisa marah pada Sehun, tapi kali ini aku berhasil melakukannya.

Aku menamparnya. Benar-benar menamparnya.

Ya, aku melakukannya setelah Sehun berhasil mempermalukan Luhan dengan mendorongnya keras hingga jatuh ke tanah dan mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar padanya tepat di depan mataku. Membuatku sedikit bahagia melihatnya tetapi lantas tidak membuatku melupakan semua yang sudah mereka lakukan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sehun segera menarikku keluar dari sana dan membawaku ke area parkir sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Aku memilih diam, tidak ingin membahasnya tapi dia mendesah dan mencoba menjelaskan,"Dia yang menarikku Zi! Sungguh aku tidak berbohong padamu."

Tidak ingin berkomentar apapun, aku ingin dia menjelaskan semuanya walau sebenarnya aku percaya padanya.

"Aku juga tidak menduganya.. Dia memang benar-benar gila.. Kumohon percayalah padaku."

"Jawab aku Zi.."

"Bukan aku yang memulainya.."

Setelah itu dia diam, mungkin dia telah kehabisan kata-kata untuk meyakinkanku.

Cukup lama terdiam akhirnya aku berbicara,"Aku percaya padamu."

Kepalanya yang semula sedikit tertunduk mulai terangkat lalu menoleh menatapku.

Ingin menambahkan, menarik nafas dalam sebelum menghembuskannya,"Tapi aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini."

Dia tidak sempat berkata apapun.

"Aku lelah. Aku benar-benar lelah." Masih tidak mau menatapnya aku melanjutkan,"Kau terlalu sempurna untukku dan itu membuatku kesulitan untuk mengimbangimu."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau lebih dari sempurna dimataku Zi.."

Aku berniat untuk tidak mengatakan apa yang selama ini ku pendam selama menjadi renggut hatiku hanya untuk membuatku senang lalu kembali merasakan kehancuran berkali-kali.

Sehun selalu melakukan itu padaku tanpa dia sadari.

Dengan kebiasaan anehnya yang selalu berhasil membuatku sakit hati termakan cemburu dan membuat sebagian orang memandangku kasihan karena mereka berpandangan aku layaknya kekasih yang tidak dianggap, banyak yang menyangka aku hanya lah gadis mainan Sehun yang diterima cintanya setelah menyerahkan harga diriku. Aku tidak tahu darimana berita itu berasal, yang jelas selama ini aku cukup tersiksa karena mereka menganggapku sebagai wanita murahan alih-alih benar-benar mengakuiku sebagai kekasih yang dipilih oleh Sehun.

Sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga selama ini, selama dua tahun aku menjalaninya.

Aku mencoba mengerti tapi sepertinya aku tetap tidak bisa mengerti dirinya.

Sehun masih tidak terima hingga akhirnya aku berbohong untuk meyakinkannya,"Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu. Aku menyukai pria lain."

Sehun terperangah, bola matanya menyiratkan pemberontakan,"Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mempercayainya. Kau terlihat tulus selama ini."

Membenarkan tali tasku bersiap keluar dari mobil,"Terserah padamu. Hubungan kita tetap berakhir."

Sehun menarik tanganku, mencegahku untuk membuka pintu,"Kemana kau akan pergi? Aku akan mengantarmu. Ini sudah malam."

Aku mengelak dan segera membuka pintu,"Terimakasih tapi aku akan pulang sendiri."

.

* * *

.

Aku sedikit berlari saat menyadari Sehun berusaha mencoba untuk kembali berbicara padaku.

Menemukan celah pada dinding aku segera bersembunyi disana.

Dari balik dinding, memperhatikan Sehun yang berteriak kesal karena kehilangan jejakku membuatku sedih. Terlebih saat mengetahui bahwa dia menangis dengan wajah tertunduk menatap tanah dan tangan yang berkacak di pinggang, berhasil membuatku menumpahkan air mata yang ku tahan sejak tadi.

Aku tidak menyangka jika dia juga terluka.

Dia tulus mencintaiku, mengira perasaannya tidak sedalam itu.

Sehun sudah kembali masuk dan tak lama aku melihat mobilnya yang melaju keluar menerobos jalan raya.

.

Keluar dari persembunyian, aku berjalan lemah menuju jalan besar dan berdiri disana menunggu sebuah taksi lewat.

Hari benar-benar sudah larut dan sepertinya taksi jarang lewat sekitar jam segini jadi aku memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju apartemenku yang jaraknya ratusan kilometer dari sini.

Tidak bersungguh ingin pulang dengan berjalan kaki, aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri sambil menikmati dinginnnya angin malam yang menembus jaket putih berbulu milikku.

Cukup lama berjalan, aku menemukan halte tak jauh dari pandangan dan duduk di kursi panjang yang ada disana. Keberuntungan berpihak padaku saat tak lama sebuah bis malam berhenti. Aku segera naik dan duduk di sebelah wanita tua yang duduk di dekat jendela dibarisan kiri.

Aku memejamkan mata sembari menyamankan kepala dengan sedikit memiringkannya ke kanan dan bersandar pada sandaran kursi.

Teringat kembali kejadian yang baru saja ku alami.

Mencintai Sehun sepenuh hatiku, sungguh berat memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Dia kekasih yang penuh dengan kejutan, selalu berhasil membuatku memekik senang, menatapnya dengan pandangan memuja, dan dia selalu menjadi magnet yang bisa menarikku kembali ke dalam pelukannya walau aku sedang marah sekali pun.

Dia sungguh mempesona dan aku menangis saat tersadar jika aku tidak akan mendapat kejutan-kejutan kecil itu lagi darinya dan dia akan jarang berada disisiku.

Tak ada kata-kata manis, tak ada lagi pelukan hangat, dan tidak ada lagi perasaan mendebarkan saat dia menarikku masuk ke dalam dekapannya sebelum mengecup bibirku.

Mataku terus terpejam dan meneteskan air mata, aku menangis dalam diam. Wajahku sudah basah dan itu membuatku tak nyaman hingga akhirnya aku membuka mata dan menemukan-

Seorang pemuda yang menatapku ingin tahu di kursi sisi kanan seberang.

Aku tidak terlalu peduli karena memang benar-benar merasa lelah. Tapi jauh di lubuk hati aku merasa kesal pada orang itu, sungguh sangat tidak sopan menatap lekat gadis yang sedang menangis. Apa yang sebenarnya orang itu pikirkan?

Aku menarik tudung jaket berbulu milikku yang memang berukuran besar hingga mampu menutupi wajahku mencapai bagian mata. Merasa malu jika diperhatikan sedalam itu saat sedang menangis.

Kembali memejamkan mata, mengabaikan niatku sebelumnya yang ingin mengambil tisu dari dalam tas dan melanjutkan tangisku yang seakan tidak ada habis-habisnya. Ditambah lagi dengan perbuatan kurang ajar pemuda asing itu baru saja yang membuatku ingin berteriak didepan wajahnya bahwa aku butuh privasi.

Aku mulai terisak, kali ini aku benar-benar membutuhkan tisu jadi aku kembali membuka mata dan-

Baru menyadari kalau pemuda itu sungguh sangat tampan sambil menatapku lekat, meski pandanganku mengabur tapi aku masih bisa melihat wajahnya yang memikat dan sudah ku katakan aku ini cukup pintar dan tidak bodoh untuk tidak bisa membedakan antara pria berwajah tampan dan yang tidak walau suasana hatiku sedang muram.

Terkejut sekaligus merasa takut saat pemuda itu bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiriku untuk memberikan sesuatu yang ternyata adalah sapu tangan.

"Sepertinya kau membutuhkan ini."

.

TBC

.

* * *

Hayoo coba tebak cowok yang terakhir itu siapaa

Kecuali Dande ga boleh nebak ya hehe

See you guys

Love y'all

*Request by Dande Liona


	2. Chapter 2

.

 **LOVE ME RIGHT**

.

Baru menyadari bahwa pemuda itu sungguh tampan, meski pandanganku mengabur tapi aku masih bisa melihat wajahnya yang memikat dan sudah ku katakan aku cukup pintar dan tidak bodoh untuk tidak bisa membedakan antara pria berwajah tampan dan yang tidak.

Terkejut sekaligus takut saat pemuda itu bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiriku untuk memberikan sesuatu yang ternyata adalah sebuah sapu tangan.

"Kurasa kau membutuhkan ini."

Menutupi wajah dengan lengan, tidak ingin pria itu melihat wajah-jelek-habis-menangis milikku meski ku tahu dia sudah memperhatikan sedari tadi, meringis menyadari betapa bodohnya aku yang tidak melakukannya dari awal.

Dia menyodorkan sapu tangannya lagi dengan alis yang sedikit terangkat, meyakinkanku untuk menerimanya.

Ragu-ragu akhirnya aku menyambutnya.

Dia berbalik bahkan sebelum aku sempat mengucapkan terimakasih dan meminta bis untuk berhenti lalu turun meninggalkanku bersama sejuta pertanyaan mengenai dia dan tatapan tajam menawan miliknya.

.

* * *

.

Tak terkejut saat dari jauh menemukan Sehun yang berdiri di depan apartemenku.

Segera menepuk-nepuk wajahku, berusaha membuatnya terlihat segar, tidak ingin ketahuan jika habis menangis.

Berjalan kesana sembari berpikir alasan dia tidak masuk ke dalam saja daripada harus menunggu diluar saat udara malam terasa sangat dingin seperti ini. Toh, dia mengetahui password apartemenku yang ku pilih berdasarkan tanggal kami berdua resmi menjalin hubungan.

Mendesah sejenak, aku harus mengganti sandi pengamannya nanti setelah ini. Sepertinya beberapa angka dari tanggal mengakhiri hubungan terdengar menarik.

Mencengkram kedua sisi celanaku saat Sehun berderap mendekat.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau pulang dengan selamat. Jangan mencoba menghindariku besok karena aku akan membahas masalah kita."

Dia berbicara dengan cepat dan tegas. Tidak pernah aku melihatnya seperti ini.

Sehun sepertinya lupa, terlihat gerakannya yang ingin memelukku -seperti yang biasa dia lakukan setiap kami akan berpisah- tapi dia segera menarik diri, membuatku sedikit kecewa. Hanya sedikit.

"Jaga dirimu."

Merasakan hembusan angin saat dia melintas melewatiku, mendadak hatiku kembali terasa sakit menyadari dia sudah pergi.

.

* * *

.

Saat terbangun satu hal yang terlintas dalam pikiranku, aku harus berkaca sekarang juga.

Benar saja, kedua kelopak mataku sungguh membengkak, menyesali diriku yang menangis semalaman hingga pukul empat pagi dan sekarang sudah pukul empat sore. Tidur selama kurang lebih dua belas jam tetap tidak membuatku merasa lebih baik.

Sekarang apa yang harus ku lakukan dengan status baruku tanpa seorang kekasih?

Bicara soal kekasih aku jadi teringat Sehun dan ucapannya tadi malam.

Mungkin dia menyangka aku menghindari pertemuan kami di kampus pagi ini dan sebenarnya sebagian diriku membenarkan hal itu tapi ku rasa aku memang belum siap untuk bertemu dengannya lagi setelah dia benar-benar menghancurkan hatiku hingga menjadi serpihan debu.

.

Melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam bath tub putih berisi air sabun berbusa dengan aroma bunga bercampur susu, menenggelamkan diriku ke dalamnya, berniat untuk merilekskan otot-otot di tubuh terutama otot-otot wajah yang memang sering menegang akibat dari amarah luar biasa pada Oh Sehun tersayangku itu.

Mengingat wajahnya saja kembali membuatku naik darah.

Mengusap serta memijat tubuh dengan lembut, membuatku merasa nyaman. Sembari melakukannya pikiranku melayang pada seorang pemuda yang ku temui di bis tadi malam.

Dia pemuda yang misterius dan memikat.

Berpikiran begitu mungkin karena diriku yang masih bertindak seperti gadis normal ini mengatakan bahwa dia begitu tampan. Ketampanannya melewati batas kewajaran tapi aku tetap tidak bisa membandingkannya dengan Sehun.

Mereka berbeda.

Pemuda itu tampan tapi Sehun jauh lebih tampan di mata hatiku karena aku sangat mengenal Sehun sedangkan dia hanyalah pemuda-pemberi-sapu-tangan-disaat-gadis-sedang-membutuhkan yang bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa namanya.

Terlebih, aku benar-benar tidak menyukai sikapnya semalam yang menurutku sangat tidak menghargai privasi seorang perempuan. Sungguh kesal hingga rasa benci padanya bisa saja timbul ke permukaan.

Aku tidak menyukai orang sepertinya tapi tetap saja itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa dia pemuda tampan.

Memikirkannya membuatku semakin penasaran, terlintas di pikiran untuk bisa bertemu kembali dengannya.

Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan sapu tangan miliknya yang bermotif goresan unik mirip seperti huruf matematika, fisika, atau huruf yunani entahlah aku tidak tahu pasti selain kenyataan bahwa huruf itu sering membuatku merasakan pening di kepala setiap kali melihatnya.

Merasa cukup lama di dalam kamar mandi, aku segera bergegas dan menyudahi kegiatanku membersihkan diri.

.

* * *

.

Handuk putih membungkus erat rambut sedangkan tubuhku terbalut jubah mandi berwarna biru laut.

Perhatian teralihkan pada ponsel saat mendengar derit getaran di atas meja kecil di samping kasur.

Melihat sebuah pesan dikirimkan oleh Sehun dengan nama kontak yang baru ku sadari terlihat sungguh menggelikan setelah aku tidak lagi memiliki hubungan spesial dengannya.

* * *

From: Hunhunnie sweetie

Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu, tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya. Ku harap satu pesan tidak akan membuatmu terganggu.

Kenapa kau tidak masuk kuliah hari ini? Apa kau sakit?

* * *

.

Terkekeh setelah membacanya, dia sengaja memberikan pertanyaan agar aku membalas pesannya, _licik sekali_.

.

* * *

To: Hunhunnie sweetie

Jika yang kau maksud itu hatiku jawabannya sangat sakit. Jadi jangan hubungi aku karena kau lah penyebab diriku menderita.

* * *

.

Aku tidak suka berbasa-basi, aku akan mengeluarkan semua yang ada dalam pikiranku tanpa pikir panjang, secara terang-terangan dan dia menyukai sifatku itu.

Membuang ponsel ke kasur, menghiraukan dering ponsel yang ku lihat ternyata merupakan panggilan dari Sehun membuatku berdecih dan memilih pergi ke lemari lalu berganti pakaian.

Berencana ingin bersenang-senang malam ini, aku memilih beberapa lembar mini dress untuk dipertimbangkan.

Ponsel kembali berdering, meliriknya tidak bersemangat lalu berubah kelewat bersemangat saat mengetahui panggilan itu berasal dari Suho, kakakku.

Menggeser ikon pada layar dan menempelkannya pada telinga sembari memilih-milih baju yang menurutku pantas untuk dikenakan,"Suho!"

Dia berdecak disana,"Gege Zitao.. Gege! Sudah ku peringatkan berapa kali-"

"Baik! So Hu gege.." Cibirku.

"Suho Zitao.. Jangan So Hu, tidak keren."

Dia suka sekali protes, padahal nama korea dan nama china nya terdengar kurang lebih sama,"Baiklah.. Suho.."

Suho menyerah saat aku sengaja untuk tidak mencoba mengerti apa maksud ucapannya. Aku hanya terkikik kecil.

"Untuk apa meneleponku?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Ibu rindu padamu dan menyuruhmu untuk menginap di rumah malam ini."

Tanpa sadar aku menggeleng,"Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

Membuang baju ke kasur, menundukkan kepala sembari memainkan kaki mengayun ke depan dan ke belakang,"Aku sedang butuh hiburan jadi yah aku ingin berjalan-jalan."

"Apa kau diputusi oleh hunhun mu itu?"

"Yak! Jangan pernah menyebut panggilan itu lagi! Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya!"

Dia hanya tertawa,"Sepertinya benar, bagaimana rasanya? Aku sudah menasihatimu tapi kau tidak mendengarkanku. Tidak mudah untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Mentalmu harus kuat." Dia kembali tertawa tanpa beban diatas penderitaanku.

"Sakit sekali. Semalam aku menangis sampai pagi." Bergidik, tidak ingin kembali mengingatnya,"Suho.. temani aku jalan-jalan malam ini.." rengekku padanya.

"Tidak bisa," Dia terdengar serius membuatku penasaran apa yang membuatnya hingga seserius itu,"Aku ada kencan buta malam ini bersama seorang teman."

Jawaban yang sungguh tidak terduga,"Kau gila! Baru saja kau putus dengan Baekhyun!"

Jangan terkejut, Baekhyun memang jahat padaku dan itu karena aku adik dari mantan kekasihnya dan sebenarnya yang membuat dia jadi jahat itu tidak lain karena Suho memutuskannya, Baekhyun masih mencintai kakakku dan dia tidak menerima kenyataan lalu meluapkan kekesalannya padaku.

"Ya sepertinya aku memang gila karena gadis itu."

Dasar aneh.

Berpikir keras mencari jalan keluar,"Karena kau tidak bisa menemaniku.. sepertinya aku akan ikut kencan buta denganmu."

"Hey dasar gila! Kau baru saja putus semalam!"

Seperti perkataannya, kami tidak jauh berbeda, aku sama gilanya dengannya. Sebagai saudara kami memang harus sehati, bukan?

"Pesankan aku seorang pria tampan secepatnya oke? Kirim alamat pertemuannya."

"Pesan? Hey kau kira semudah itu-"

Dan sambungan telepon ku putus secara sepihak.

.

* * *

.

Tidak terduga ternyata Suho lebih memilih untuk repot-repot menjemput daripada mengetikkan sebaris kalimat berisikan alamat lalu mengirimkannya padaku dengan bantuan sentuhan tak berarti dilayar ponsel canggih miliknya.

Selama berada di dalam Lamborghini hitam milik Suho, kakakku itu tidak berhenti mengoceh, memberikanku ratusan pesan moral serta kalimat bijak yang sudah ribuan kali ku dengar.

"Berhenti lah menjadi seorang player Zi.. Jomblo tidak semengerikan itu."

Menyandarkan kepala pada tangan yang bertumpu di pintu mobil sambil memperhatikan bayang-bayang jalanan yang bergerak cepat,"Aku gadis baik-baik Suho.. Aku selalu mencintai mereka sepenuh hati tapi mereka yang selalu meninggalkanku." Pengecualian untuk Sehun karena kali ini aku yang meninggalkan dia,"Seperti Jongin, kau ingat sendiri 'kan bagaimana dia membuangku?"

"Ya, aku mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas," Ngeri melihat dirinya yang tersenyum sendiri,"Kisah kalian berakhir begitu tragis dan.. _mengenaskan."_

"Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak percaya kenapa dia tega berselingkuh, memfitnahku saat aku memergoki mereka jalan berdua demi mempertahankan simpanannya itu," Menggelengkan kepala cepat saat wajah keramatnya muncul dalam pikiran, berusaha menghilangkannya.

"Apa kau yakin bukan kau yang simpanannya?"

"Yak!"

Memukul lengannya bertubi-tubi hingga sempat membuat mobil melaju diluar kendali. Terdengar bunyi klakson dari pengendara lain membuatku berhenti.

"Kau hampir saja membuat kita berdua mati, adikku." Sindirnya. Mendengus, aku berbuat seperti itu karena dia yang memulainya.

Bangkit dari sandaran lalu menatapnya bersemangat,"Siapa pasangan kencanku malam ini?"

"Park Chanyeol, seorang direktur-"

"Wow." Ucapku memotong ucapannya yang menarik perhatian. Tidak tertarik mengorek informasi lebih dalam aku mengalihkan topik dan anehnya Suho tidak memprotes,"Jika aku tidak salah dengar, temanmu juga ikut?"

"Ya dan mungkin dia sudah tiba disana."

Menganggukkan kepala mengerti dan muncul pertanyaan lain,"Siapa dia?"

Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu tertarik tapi ku pikir setidaknya aku harus mengetahui namanya karena pasti kami akan terlibat percakapan panjang selama berjam-jam.

"Wu Yi Fan."

Tak terasa kami sudah tiba saat ku lihat Suho mencoba memarkirkan mobilnya,"Kau bisa memanggilnya Kris." Lanjutnya.

"Apa dia juga seorang pengacara sepertimu?"

"Bukan," Suho memutar kunci dan bunyi mesin menghilang,"Aku tidak tahu apa pekerjaannya tapi sepertinya dia tipe mu karena Kris pria yang sangat kaya dan..," Dia bergerak mendekatiku lalu berbisik,".. _tampan_."

.

* * *

.

Berjalan disisi kakakku yang terlihat mempesona malam ini, membuatku sedikit berbangga hati.

Dia menggait tanganku hingga membuat kami terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih dan membuat beberapa gadis yang kami lewati merasa iri padaku.

Kuakui Suho memang nampak tidak biasa dengan jas hitam membalut tubuh tegapnya dan senyum damainya sering kali membuat para gadis bertekuk lutut dihadapannya.

Mengenai penampilanku, aku hanya mengenakan setelan dress merah dengan potongan dada berbentuk hati dan rok bagian bawahnya yang sedikit mengembang hingga di bawah lutut, juga riasan tipis make up dan sedikit rambut bagian samping yang satukan kebelakang, menyisakan helaian bergelombang kecoklatan lainnya tergerai bebas mencapai pinggang. Cukup sederhana.

Dan ternyata Suho membawaku masuk ke sebuah restoran berbintang lima.

Desain interiornya terlihat mewah dan megah.

Lampu kristal besar tergantung di beberapa titik langit-langit yang cahanya memendarkan warna kuning keemasan. Semua meja tertutup oleh kain putih tetapi karena cahaya lampu dari atas, warna kain juga berubah mengikuti warna lampu yang indah itu.

Terlihat beberapa pelayan pria berkemeja putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu hitam yang sibuk mengantarkan pesanan. Walau cukup banyak pengunjung malam ini, suasana tetap tenang karena mereka makan dengan anggun. Ini yang membuatku tidak suka berada di restoran bintang lima jika dalam keadaan sangat lapar.

Untungnya aku sedang tidak terlalu lapar malam ini.

Kami mendatangi sebuah meja yang disana sudah duduk seorang gadis cantik, perlahan mendekat sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya.

Gadis cantik itu membenarkan roknya sebelum berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman dengan kakakku, seketika aku menyadari siapa dia saat wajahnya kini terlihat jelas tapi dia belum melihatku.

"Huang So Hu. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Suho. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Kakakku menjabat tangan mulusnya lalu beralih padaku,"Dan ini adikku Zitao."

Dia mengikuti pandangan Suho dan bertatap wajah denganku.

Dari matanya terlihat jelas dia terkejut bukan main tapi aku bersikap biasa,"Huang Zi Tao. Senang bertemu denganmu.. _Lay."_

Nampaknya aku mendapatkan sebuah kartu emas disini.

Lay _.. mengkhianati.. sahabatnya_.

Dia salah tingkah bahkan sepertinya bingung bagaimana harus menjawab.

Suho bertanya,"Kalian saling kenal? Bagus sekali."

Tersenyum kecut tepat dihadapan wajah Suho. Untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku sangat senang bisa berada disini dan bertemu dengan teman dari seorang gadis genit perusak hubungan.

Suho segera menyuruh kami semua untuk duduk,"Dimana yang lain?" Tanyanya pada Lay.

Lay menjawab dengan kaku dan matanya sesekali melirikku,"Chanyeol-ssi sedang pergi ke toilet dan Kris-ssi sepertinya belum datang."

Teringat kejadian kemarin saat dia menghinaku. Memutar bola mata sebal karena dia sama sekali tidak berkutik saat ada Suho disisiku.

"Maaf," Suara asing yang baru pertama kali ku dengar. Menoleh ke sisi kiri dan menemukan pemuda yang segera mengambil posisi berdiri di seberang tempat dudukku,"Apa kalian sudah lama menunggu?"

Dia Park Chanyeol, _mungkin_.

Suho menjawab dengan ramah,"Kami baru saja sampai."

Memperhatikan pasangan kencanku secara detail dan seksama saat mata kami bertemu pandang, sontak melepas tatapanku darinya.

Mengulurkan tangannya padaku,"Park Chanyeol. Dan kau?"

Tanganku bergerak menerima sambutannya,"Huang Zitao."

Dia tersenyum kepadaku tapi senyumnya tidak semanis milik Sehun dan aku menyukai pria yang memiliki senyum manis.

"Maaf kami terlambat."

Suara asing kembali menyapa telingaku tetapi kali ini terdengar lebih berat dan serak.

Segera mencari-cari karena aku menduga pasti dia lah yang namanya Kris, cukup penasaran pada sosoknya setelah Suho memberikan gambaran tentang Kris yang menurutnya pemuda itu sangatlah tipeku.

Perhatian kami semua teralihkan padanya.

Dia datang bersama seorang gadis, sepertinya dia teman kencan Kris.

Awalnya aku tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Kris yang terlindungi oleh tubuh kakakku yang sedang memeluknya bersahabat. Hingga dia melepaskan pelukannya lalu menyapa kami semua dengan tangannya yang bertautan dengan tangan si gadis cantik.

Memicingkan mata untuk melihat wajahnya dan tak percaya pada apa yang ku lihat.

Dia..

 _Si Misterius yang ku temui di bis?_

Aku tertegun tapi dia tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa pun jadi aku mulai curiga apa diriku yang salah mengenalinya. Mungkin aku memang salah karena Suho bilang dia kaya, apa dia punya kebiasaan untuk lebih memilih menggunakan bis alih-alih mengendarai mobil mewah miliknya sendiri?

Tapi aku kaya dan menaiki bis semalam.

Berarti tidak ada yang salah dengan orang kaya menaiki bis, benar? Mungkin saja Kris juga mengalami kisah-percintaan-berakhir-tragis kemarin sama seperti diriku. Siapa yang tahu?

Tapi dia seorang pria yang tidak mungkin pulang menaiki bis setelah memutuskan kekasihnya karena dia lah yang pasti memberikan tumpangan pada kekasihnya tidak seperti diriku yang menumpang pada kekasihku. Atau harus kah Sehun ku sebut mantan? Sepertinya harus.

Menurut dengan tidak melepas tatapanku pada Kris saat Suho kembali menyuruh kami untuk duduk. Lalu Suho meminta kami untuk memesan makanan yang ada pada menu tapi aku terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatanku jadi ku katakan padanya bahwa aku memesan menu yang sama dengan miliknya.

Kris sama sekali tidak melirikku, mungkin karena jarak kami yang memang berjauhan. Aku duduk di ujung kanan sedangkan dia berada di seberang sisi paling kiri.

Setelah berbincang-bincang ternyata gadis yang baru datang bersama Kris itu bernama Jessica. Jujur mereka sebenarnya sudah terlihat sangat cocok untuk disebut sebagai sepasang kekasih. Kris yang berkharisma dan Jessica yang elegan. Benar-benar serasi.

Mereka serasi bukan berarti aku mengharapkan mereka benar-benar saling jatuh cinta. Aku sedikit tidak rela jika itu benar-benar terjadi. Hanya sedikit.

Mereka mulai sibuk berbicara dengan pasangannya masing-masing.

Menoleh dengan terpaksa saat Chanyeol berdeham kecil untuk menarik perhatianku,"Zitao-ssi-"

"Cukup Zitao saja." Sergahku lembut.

"Baik, Zitao, aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat setelah ini, apa kau mau?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menanyakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak pantas untuk dilontarkan pada pertemuan pertama dengan seorang pria,"Apa kau tertarik padaku?" Tanyaku tidak tahu malu,

Dia terlihat gugup. Lucu sekali.

Dia berdeham lagi dan cukup kesulitan menjawab,"Ya, aku tertarik padamu."

Baru saja menganggukkan kepala paham, dia kembali bertanya,"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau mau?"

Menjawab dengan nada menyesal yang teramat sangat,"Maaf tapi aku tidak tertarik padamu, Chanyeol-ssi. Jadi kurasa jawabanku adalah tidak."

Dia cukup terkejut, matanya membulat lucu mendengar jawabanku. Aku baru menyadari dia memiliki puppy eyes yang menjadi satu-satunya hal yang membuat dia terlihat berkesan dimataku.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Kau tidak bisa menanyakan suatu hal yang menyangkut tentang perasaan seseorang." Memilih kata-kata yang tepat agar tidak terlalu menyakitinya,"Aku tidak ingin kau terluka jika pada akhirnya aku tetap tidak memiliki perasaan khusus padamu. Aku hanya ingin menghentikannya dari awal. Tolong jangan salah artikan niat baikku."

"Setidaknya biarkan aku mencobanya. Agar perasaanmu itu berubah."

Aku menggeleng,"Aku tidak yakin kau akan berhasil."

Dia tetap keras kepala,"Aku tidak berniat untuk menyombongkan diri tapi banyak gadis yang menyukaiku," Dia menegak minumannya sebelum melanjutkan,"Aku yakin kau pasti akan menyukaiku."

Aku tidak ingin melukai perasaannya tapi dia memancingku untuk melakukannya,"Jujur, aku lebih tertarik pada _nya_ ketimbang dirimu."

Melirik pada seseorang, Chanyeol mengerti siapa yang ku maksud dan dia diam.

Aku tersenyum lembut padanya,"Maafkan aku."

.

* * *

.

Menjadikan Kris sebagai alasan membuatku merasa bersalah meski dia juga menjadi faktor pendukung untuk aku menolak Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya alasan utama aku menolak direktur itu karena aku masih mencintai Sehun. Wajar saja jika aku masih belum bisa melupakannya mengingat hubungan kami yang baru saja berakhir kurang dari empat puluh delapan jam itu.

Kami semua sudah selesai dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertemuan malam ini.

Suho terlihat senang bisa berkenalan dengan Lay, mungkin dia telah menemukan sosok pengganti Baekhyun yang sebenarnya merupakan sahabat dari Lay sendiri.

Kris, aku tidak bisa membaca ekspresi wajahnya, dia sungguh misterius. Disisi lain, aku bahagia saat melihat Jessica yang nampaknya tidak menyukai pertemuan mereka hari ini. Sedangkan Chanyeol, meski dia sudah ku tolak bahkan sebelum dia sempat memulainya, dia tetap bersikap baik padaku yang membuatku merasa menyesal tidak bisa membalas perasaan seorang pemuda baik.

Kami semua berpisah kecuali aku yang tetap pergi bersama Suho.

Asik mengobrol dengan Suho di dalam lift dan tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka, ku temukan Kris yang berjalan sendirian, nampak tergesa-gesa ke arah pintu keluar menuju area parkir.

Tetap berjalan disisi Suho lalu bertanya padanya,"Apa kau berteman baik dengan Kris?"

"Tidak, dia hanya sekedar kenalan."

Lamborghini Suho sudah terlihat,"Dimana kalian bertemu?"

"Di wahana skating indoor favorit keluarga kita." Melihatnya menatapku curiga,"Apa kau menyukai Kris?"

Mengedikkan bahu dan menjawab dengan acuh,"Sepertinya tidak."

Suho menekan tombol pada kunci lalu membiarkanku masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Menyalakan mesin dan lampu jalan sebelum melajukan mobilnya keluar area parkir dan menerobos jalan raya.

Dalam perjalanan hanya memikirkan perkataan Suho yang terus terngiang dikepalaku. Jika Suho bertemu dengan Kris di wahana skating, apakah pria berjaket hitam yang tidak sengaja ku tabrak itu juga.. _dirinya_?

.

* * *

.

Suho tidak mengantarku sampai depan pintu apartemen, dia hanya menurunkanku di depan gedung.

Menggerutu dan tak habis pikir bagaimana teganya dia memperlakukan adiknya seperti ini. Oke ini terlalu berlebihan. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu keberatan. Mungkin Suho memiliki urusan lain yang jauh lebih penting dari keselamatan adik kandungnya sendiri. Baik, sepertinya sikap tempramentalku sudah kembali.

Pintu lift tertutup dan aku mengecek ponsel.

Banyak panggilan terlewat berasal dari _hunhunnie sweetie_. Mendesah, aku tidak berniat menghapus kontaknya hanya segera mengganti namanya dengan cukup Sehun saja.

Dari jauh samar-samar terlihat sosok pemuda bersandar di depan pintu apartemenku.

Lagi-lagi mendesah, aku masih belum ingin bertemu dengan Sehun tapi kenapa dia harus muncul. Disisi lain aku bahagia karena dia tidak lantas menyerah dalam hubungan kami yang seharusnya tidak pantas lagi untuk diperjuangkan. Membuatku salut padanya.

Perlahan mendekat dan kenyataan menamparku.

Dia bukan Sehun.

Dia-

-Kris.

Astaga apa yang Kris lakukan disini, saat malam-malam begini? Dan bagaimana dia tahu tempat ini?

Merasa takut saat Kris menyadari kehadiranku dan kini dia tidak lagi bersandar pada pintu melainkan berjalan mendekatiku dengan cara berjalannya yang mengintimidasi serta tatapan tajam miliknya yang menghujam menembus jiwaku.

Sungguh, selama aku hidup, aku tidak pernah berhadapan dengan pemuda sepertinya.

Auranya terasa.. _berbahaya.. sekaligus menenangkan._

"Kau pasti tahu maksudku datang kesini.." Dia sempat terhenti lalu melanjutkan,"..gadis cengeng."

.

Baik, sepertinya semua pertanyaanku sudah terjawab.

Aku tidak salah mengenali dirinya.

Kris, si pemuda pemberi sapu tangan itu, pasti dia.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

Jangan tertipu sma chap prtama ya.. *temuin sndiri mksdnya apaan wkwk*

Oke makasih banyak yang udah baca, review, follow, dan nge favorite Love Me Right, makasih buanyak buat kalian hhe

Love y'all


	3. Chapter 3

Merasa takut saat Kris menyadari kehadiranku dan kini dia tidak lagi bersandar pada pintu melainkan berjalan mendekatiku dengan cara berjalannya yang mengintimidasi serta tatapan tajam miliknya yang menghujam menembus jiwaku.

Sungguh, selama aku hidup, aku tidak pernah berhadapan dengan pemuda sepertinya.

Dia terlihat.. _berbahaya.. sekaligus memikat._

"Kau pasti tahu maksudku datang kesini.." Dia sempat terhenti dan melanjutkan,"..gadis cengeng."

Semua pertanyaanku sudah terjawab.

Aku tidak salah mengenalinya.

Kris, si pemuda pemberi sapu tangan itu, pasti dia.

.

* * *

.

 **LOVE ME RIGHT**

.

Kurasa dia ingin barangnya kembali jadi ku katakan padanya bahwa sapu tangan miliknya ada di apartemenku dan aku masuk untuk mengambilnya.

Membiarkannya menunggu diluar, aku tidak ingin orang asing masuk ke dalam apartemenku dengan begitu saja. Masih belum tahu jika Kris benar-benar pemuda baik atau bukan, aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko.

Berlari menaiki tangga dengan tergesa-gesa dan membuka pintu kamar dengan sedikit membantingnya. Melempar tasku ke kasur lalu terdiam saat aku lupa dimana meletakkan sapu tangan milik Kris. Mondar-mandir tidak menentu, berpikir keras mencoba mengingatnya.

Semua laci dan lemari pakaian sudah ku geledah tapi tak berhasil menemukannya. Kemungkinan terburuk, bisa saja aku membuang benda itu secara tidak sengaja karena mataku yang memang benci melihat motif aneh itu.

Memukul kepalaku yang otak di dalamnya sering tidak berfungsi dengan baik, ku putuskan untuk turun menemui Kris dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya bahwa aku lupa menaruh sapu tangan miliknya.

Tapi.. apa diriku berani mengatakannya?

Ku buka pintu utama dan menemukan dirinya yang bosan menunggu, sempat terdiam dan dia menatapku tajam,"Maaf Kris-ssi.. tapi aku lupa dimana meletakkannya."

Meski dia tidak tersenyum tapi setidaknya aku tidak menerima tindak kekerasan darinya seperti yang kuduga akan terjadi mengingat dirinya yang begitu dingin dan menyeramkan.

Dia berkata dengan sangat tidak ramah,"Gadis bodoh." Desisnya.

Dan berlalu pergi begitu saja.

Tidak tahu apa maksud dirinya berkata seperti itu tapi aku tidak tersinggung.

Melihat punggungnya mulai menjauh dengan dirinya yang terlihat sibuk menelepon. Masih terus memandangi sosoknya sebelum menghilang dibelokan.

.

Masuk ke dalam kamar dan duduk di depan cermin rias.

Menatap pantulan diriku, mengamatinya, apa aku benar-benar terlihat seperti apa yang diucapkannya? Cengeng dan bodoh?

Memikirkan perkataannya membuat harga diriku merasa terluka. Tetapi saat ada dirinya pun aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan malah bersikap seperti menerima semua perkataannya dengan senang hati.

Tidak terlalu ingin peduli. Mengambil pembersih wajah dan menuangkannya ke kapas. Mengusap wajahku lembut, berusaha mengingat-ingat kembali dimana terakhir kali aku melihat sapu tangan itu lalu seketika mataku membelalak saat berhasil mengingat sesuatu.

Menggerakkan tanganku ke belakang kepala lalu menarik ikatannya yang membuat rambutku jatuh tergerai bebas.

Menatap apa yang ada digenggaman, baru menyadari diriku yang menggunakan sapu tangan milik Kris sebagai ikat rambut.

Salahkan warna merahnya yang cocok dengan dress milikku.

Aku yakin Kris mengetahuinya dan karena itu dia mengatakan diriku bodoh.

Aku pun tidak menyalahkan ucapannya. Diriku memang terlihat bodoh berlari kesana-kemari mencari sapu tangan sialan itu dan yang membuatku kesal dia tidak memberitahuku. Tapi kenapa dia tidak melakukannya? Padahal dengan begitu dia bisa langsung mendapatkan kembali barang miliknya.

Apa Kris tidak memberitahuku agar kami bisa kembali bertemu?

Berani sekali aku berpikir seperti itu dan aku sedikit bahagia memikirkan jika itu memang benar. Hanya sedikit.

.

* * *

.

Sudah siap dengan pakaian rapi lalu berjalan menuruni tangga, mendadak terhenti dan menghela nafas.

Lupa menyuruh supir untuk membawa mobilku yang ada di rumah ke apartemen. Biasanya Sehun yang akan mengantarku ke kampus tapi tidak untuk hari ini dan hari berikutnya. Dia tidak akan datang lagi.

Akhirnya memilih bis sebagai alternatif terakhir dan duduk di dekat jendela.

Sedikit berharap bisa bertemu dengan Kris disini tapi kurasa itu tidak mungkin. Jika dia memang benar lebih suka menaiki bis tapi dari sekian banyak bis yang berada di Seoul, kecil kemungkinan untuk kami bisa bertemu dalam bis yang sama.

Dan sebenarnya aku sedikit penasaran apa dia masih merupakan seorang pelajar sepertiku atau bukan. Dia tinggi, tampan, dan berkharisma. Dengan jas yang dikenakannya kemarin membuatnya terlihat seperti lelaki dewasa dan mapan.

Tetapi sebenarnya pria yang menggunakan jas memang terlihat lebih dewasa dari kesehariannya. Seperti Sehun saat mengajakku ke pesta pernikahan temannya tahun lalu. Dia mengenakan jas hitam dengan kemeja putih yang bagian atasnya tidak dikancingkan, begitu seksi dan terlihat dewasa dimataku.

 _Lagi-lagi aku memikirkan dirinya._

Turun di pemberhentian terdekat dari kampus dan berjalan kaki kesana.

Tidak berjalan sendirian karena banyak anak kampus yang juga berjalan kaki. Menyadari mereka sesekali melirikku. Mungkin mereka heran karena baru kali pertama aku berjalan kaki menuju kampus tapi apa ada yang salah dengan itu? Aku juga berhak berjalan kaki selama yang kugunakan itu kedua kakiku sendiri.

Seseorang merangkulku tiba-tiba, membuatku terkejut,"Hey Sunbae! Kenapa sendirian saja?"

Dia Kim Taehyung, tetanggaku dulu mengingat diriku yang sekarang memilih tinggal sendiri di apartemen berpisah dengan keluargaku.

Menyingkirkan tangannya dengan risih, tidak ingin orang lain yang menatap kami salah paham,"Kau tidak lihat aku berjalan dengan mereka?"

Taehyung mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar lalu tersenyum cengengesan.

Melambaikan tangan menyuruhnya agar menjauh,"Cepat sana berjalan di depan, jangan dekat-dekat denganku."

.

* * *

.

Tidak lagi terkejut saat mengetahui berita putusnya hubunganku dengan Sehun sudah beredar luas di masyarakat kampus. Yang membuatku terperangah adalah berita soal kedekatanku dengan Taehyung tadi pagi yang beredar lebih cepat dari yang kubayangkan.

Kaum hawa disini memang suka sekali bergossip dan mereka bahagia saat mengetahui diriku sudah berpisah dengan Oh Sehun. Namun tak sedikit dari mereka yang menghujat diriku. Mereka bilang diriku tidak beradab, mencari mangsa lagi setelah baru saja putus dari si pangeran kampus nan malang.

Aku lebih suka membiarkan mereka salah paham daripada harus menceritakan kehidupanku yang begitu rumit karena ulah mereka.

Menutup buku setelah pelajaran berakhir dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Hanya ada satu mata kuliah hari ini, jadi kurasa aku memiliki banyak waktu untuk bersenang-senang lagi. Kemana diriku harus pergi? Taman bermain seperti Disney Land?

Terdengar suara pekikan tertahan dari luar dan aku sudah terlalu sering mendengarnya untuk tidak bisa mengetahui apa penyebabnya.

Sepertinya Sehun datang kemari.

Dugaanku benar, kulihat sosoknya yang berjalan masuk ke kelasku, menghampiri lalu menarik tanganku hendak membawa diriku pergi tapi aku mengelak.

Dia berkata dengan lelah,"Kita harus bicara."

"Disini saja." Ucapku.

Dia menatapku dalam,"Kau ingin mereka mendengar kita?"

Jujur, aku juga tidak ingin mereka ikut campur dalam kehidupanku dengan mendengar semua percakapan kami jadi aku hanya terdiam.

Dan Sehun sudah membawaku pergi dari sana.

.

* * *

.

"Bukannya kau masih ada kelas lagi?"

Pertanyaanku tidak dijawab karena seorang pelayan wanita datang ke meja kami. Memperhatikannya sedang memesan pada pelayan itu yang sedang tersipu malu menatapnya.

Menatap jengah melihat pemandangan didepanku lalu beralih saat Sehun bertanya mengenai menu pesananku. Ku katakan padanya bahwa aku hanya ingin segelas lemon tea. Dia memesankan minumanku ditambah segelas cappuccino yang tak lain adalah pesanannya.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, bertanya padanya seakan tidak tahu apa-apa dengan tidak sabaran,"Apa lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sehun?"

"Semua yang kita lalui," Dia terdengar sedih, aku bisa merasakan meski dia berusaha menahannya,"Apa kau benar-benar ingin mengakhirinya begitu saja?"

Menjawab dengan cepat, tidak ingin berlama-lama disini,"Ya, aku ingin mengakhirinya."

Dia menanyakan lagi pertanyaan itu,"Kenapa?" Melihatku menghela nafas dia menambahkan,"Aku yakin kau sedang tidak menyukai pria lain. Katakan padaku apa alasannya."

Hatiku mulai terasa sakit dan mataku memanas,"Apa kau yakin ingin mendengarnya?"

Dia mengangguk tegas tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

Tidak tega, aku berjanji akan menahannya seorang diri. Tidak ingin dia merasa bersalah jika mendengarnya. Tidak ingin dia membenci sifat alaminya yang sebenarnya sangat positif itu. Kesalahan hanya ada pada diriku, yang tidak bisa menerima Sehun apa adanya. Lelah menanggung semuanya dan tak ingin membiarkan diriku sendiri terluka selamanya.

Sehun berada jauh dari jangkauanku, aku tidak bisa menggapai sosoknya yang terlalu sempurna.

Dunia kami berbeda, dia cerdas sedangkan diriku –seperti yang Baekhyun katakan- berotak dangkal. Dia _sangat_ tampan, aku biasa-biasa saja. Dia disukai banyak orang karena kebaikannya yang luar biasa, aku menyakiti orang dengan semua kalimat-tanpa-pikir-panjang ku.

Berpikir tidak akan meluapkannya tapi aku tidak yakin jika dia terus memaksaku.

"Hanya saja.." Tidak tahu bagaimana harus melanjutkan tetapi dia terlihat menunggu.

Tak ada kata-kata yang bisa keluar, aku menyerah dan dia tidak sabaran.

Sehun mencoba menebak,"Apa ini juga masalah yang sama? Kupikir kau sudah mengerti."

"Kau benar," Melihatnya menatapku,"Kenyataannya aku tetap tidak bisa mengerti."

"Kumohon, bertahanlah." Merasakan tangannya meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya,"Kau sudah berusaha sejauh ini-"

"Kenapa harus aku?" Tanyaku mulai terlihat kejam yang membuatnya bungkam,"Seperti yang kau katakan, aku sudah cukup berjuang selama ini, tapi kau seperti tidak peduli dan tetap mengabaikan perasaanku."

 _Lebih baik dia membenciku daripada dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri_.

Sehun semakin erat memegang kedua tanganku,"Aku tidak pernah mengabaikanmu Zi."

"Kau tidak mengabaikanku, tapi perasaanku yang kau abaikan." Mencoba memberikan pengertian padanya karena kurasa dia sedikit pun tidak mengerti maksudku,"Kau selalu membuatku nyaman dengan kehadiranmu dan aku merasa bahagia atas bagaimana caramu memperlakukanku seperti seorang putri, tapi kau membuatku menderita dengan segala rasa curigaku padamu saat kau tak ada disisiku."

Dia terdiam, aku melanjutkan dengan sekuat tenaga menahan kepedihanku,"Karena kutahu, saat kau sedang tak bersamaku, kau selalu bersama dengan gadis lain yang selalu berhasil membuatku sakit hati, marah, dan membencimu, Sehun."

 _Aku sering marah padanya tapi tidak pernah sekali pun membencinya._

Bersyukur saat pelayan mengantarkan pesanan karena jika tidak aku pasti akan berbicara secara tidak terkendali.

Meminum sedikit lemon tea ku sebelum bangkit berdiri dan menatap Sehun yang masih terlihat _shock_ ,"Aku yang akan membayar," Dia diam saja,"Sampai nanti."

.

* * *

.

Berjalan santai dipinggir jalan ditemani bisingnya kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

Tidak menyadari diriku yang sudah berjalan jauh dan cukup lama, sekitar dua setengah jam, tanpa tujuan dan tak terarah. Tidak tahu dimana, tertunduk dan baru merasakan kakiku yang sepertinya lecet karena high heels yang kugunakan.

Menemukan sebuah café kecil dan pergi kesana untuk istirahat sejenak.

Tidak pernah mengunjungi tempat ini. Suasana tampak asing dan canggung saat aku masuk dan menemukan semua pengunjung yang rata-rata berasal dari kaum adam, meski berjumlah sedikit. Terkecuali untuk pelayan yang memang semua berjenis kelamin wanita. Awalnya mereka menatapku tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena mereka sudah kembali sibuk ke kegiatan masing-masing.

Disini semua terlihat berbeda.

Penerangan yang lebih redup dibandingkan café pada umumnya dan pengunjung lebih memilih untuk bermain-main alih-alih memesan makanan dan duduk menikmati. Mereka bermain kartu, catur, dan bidik sasaran. Tempat ini seperti sebuah kasino atau tempat perjudian kecil dan bukannya segera pergi aku tetap melangkah masuk lebih dalam dan menemukan keadaan disini yang lebih ramai dengan meja billyar dipojok kanan ruangan bersama para pemainnya disana.

Aku tahu disini sepertinya berbahaya tapi aku tidak merasa takut, aku merasa seolah-olah ada yang menjagaku. Terdengar konyol tapi itulah yang kurasakan.

Memillih duduk di pojok kiri terujung dan seorang pelayan pria menghampiriku. Kupikir hanya ada pelayan wanita disini.

Melihat menu sekilas dan tidak sengaja membaca judul menu yang tidak pernah kutahu, penasaran jadi aku menutupnya dan memesan pada pelayan itu. Pelayan mencatat pesananku dengan cepat dan pergi.

Bosan menunggu dan menikmati pemandangan didepanku, para pemuda yang terlihat keren memainkan tongkat bilyar ditemani beberapa pelayan wanita yang ikut memeriahkan keadaan disana.

Meski tertarik, pandanganku nampak kosong karena aku berharap bisa bergabung dengan mereka tapi kurasa itu tidak mungkin, hanya terlalu berbahaya saja untuk berada disana.

Terus memandangi mereka tiba-tiba menemukan objek yang menarik perhatian dibalik kerumunan, mataku membelalak.

Berucap lirih tanpa sadar.

"Kris?" Tanyaku pada diri sendiri, mencoba meyakinkan penglihatanku.

Dia seakan mendengar, karena setelah aku berbicara pelan dia menemukan diriku dan menatapku dalam diam dengan tongkat biliar yang masih tergenggam ditangan kanannya.

Tidak ku sangka, setelah melihatku, dia meletakkan kayu panjang itu dan berjalan menerobos gerombolan manusia lalu menghampiriku yang duduk termenung menatap sosok rupawannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tidak percaya saat mendengar kekhawatiran dikalimatnya,"Kau sendirian?"

"Apa.." Berbicara ngelantur, masih belum sepenuhnya sadar atas keterkejutanku,"Apa seperti ini duniamu?"

Dia tidak menjawab dan mencoba memperingatkanku yang membuatnya kembali terlihat mengerikan tapi aku tidak takut padanya, dia justru membuatku merasa aman ditempat yang jauh lebih mengerikan ini,"Kau harus pergi."

"Tapi aku baru saja sampai." Jawabku jujur. Lagipula kakiku benar-benar sakit untuk kembali dipakai berjalan.

Dia menarik tanganku,"Suho tidak akan suka jika tahu kau disini." Lalu memaksaku untuk berdiri yang membuatku meringis karena kakiku yang bukannya membaik setelah beristirahat malah semakin terasa sakit.

Dia terlingat bingung lalu pandangannya turun kebawah dan menemukan kedua kakiku tanpa alas kaki dan terluka.

Tersenyum canggung sambil menggerakkan jari-jari kakiku.

Dia terlihat frustasi,"Kau pergi kemana-mana tanpa alas kaki?"

"Aku berjalan kaki dari daerah kampus kesini lalu kakiku lecet," Berkata terus terang,"Jadi aku membuangnya."

Dia berdesis penuh penekanan,"Gadis ceroboh."

Oke, mungkin ini terdengar pede sekali tapi ini sudah ketiga kalinya dia membuat panggilan kesayangan untukku. Cengeng, bodoh, ceroboh dan aku tidak keberatan.

Dia kembali mengejutkanku dengan tindakannya yang membawa tubuhku ke dalam gendongannya. Membuat beberapa temannya yang awalnya asik bermain disekitar meja biliar, memperhatikan kami lalu bersiul seru.

"Kau tidak pernah menceritakan adanya kekasih baru, Kris!" Teriak salah seorang pemuda disana membuatku malu setengah mati.

Dia berbisik,"Jangan lagi berkeliaran seperti ini. Tidak selamanya orang baik selalu ada untuk menjagamu."

Astaga dan astaga.

Tidak tahu bagaimana mengekspresikan apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Baru saja kehilangan pangeran kampus dan kini aku mendapatkan perhatian dari.. bagaimana aku harus menyebutnya..

Pangeran berkuda hitam? Apa terdengar berlebihan?

.

* * *

.

Kris menutup pintu setelah aku duduk dikursi depan di dalam mobil miliknya yang tidak kuketahui mobil jenis apa ini, yang pasti mobilnya tidak kalah keren dengan milik Suho.

Lagi-lagi Kris mengejutkanku saat dia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi dan terlihat ahli dalam mengemudi yang membuatku kagum karena dia terlihat keren sekali. Terlebih dengan penampilan kasualnya seperti ini, hanya mengenakan celana jeans dan kemeja hitam berlengan panjang. Rambut mohawk kecoklatan merahnya dan garis wajah tegas yang memperindah segalanya.

Tetap bersikap biasa saat Kris memergoki diriku yang memandanginya,"Kenapa kau berjalan hingga sejauh ini?"

"Memangnya ini dimana?"

"Suwon," Dia menambahkan,"Sekitar seratus lima puluh kilometer dari Seoul."

Aku berjalan sejauh itu? Wow. Selain bermain skating tampaknya aku berbakat di bidang olahraga.

"Dan apa kau kesini hanya untuk bermain bilyar?" Pertanyaanku membuatnya terdiam.

Dia tersenyum tipis,"Setidaknya aku tidak berjalan untuk sampai kesini."

Merasakan mobil yang perlahan berhenti karena lampu merah, dia kembali bertanya,"Jadi kenapa?"

Aku sebenarnya tidak berniat menjawab tapi entah kenapa mulutku tidak bisa bekerja sama,"Hanya ingin melepaskan penatku dengan berjalan-jalan."

"Seharusnya kau pergi ke taman rekreasi daripada berjalan tanpa tujuan dan membuat kakimu lecet."

Dia benar dan sebenarnya itulah rencana awalku sebelum Sehun menarikku dan membawaku ke café itu. Tapi jika diriku pergi ke taman rekreasi, aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Kris.

Aku tidak tahu jika dia sepeduli ini padahal malam itu dia sangat mengerikan,"Apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

Seharusnya aku tidak mudah menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh orang yang tidak ku kenal dengan baik tapi dia selalu membuatku melakukannya,"Aku baru saja putus dengan kekasihku."

"Siapa?"

Merutuki mulutku yang seakan tidak bisa diam,"Sehun."

Meski aku berjalan kesini dalam waktu dua setengah jam tapi dengan keahlian dia dalam mengendalikan mobil berkecepatan tinggi tak terasa kami sudah tiba dalam waktu tiga puluh menit.

Baru menyadari kalau dia mengantarku ke rumah kedua orangtuaku dan aku langsung menggeleng, enggan membuka pintu.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang kesini," Lalu menatapnya,"Bisa mengantarku ke apartemen saja?"

Dia bergumam sangat lirih, benar-benar lirih,"Kau akan menyesalinya."

Tidak tahu apa maksudnya tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli. Dia terlihat enggan pada awalnya tapi akhirnya menyalakan mesin dan kembali melajukan mobilnya menerobos jalan raya.

Dia seakan tahu dan aku bersyukur karena dia tidak bertanya apapun perihal alasanku menolak untuk pulang ke kediaman kedua orangtuaku. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin menceritakan apapun mengenai keluargaku termasuk kepadanya meski aku tidak yakin apakah diriku bisa menahan untuk tidak menjawab jika dia benar-benar menanyakannya.

Hari sudah mulai terlihat gelap, menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan berkeliling membuatku cukup lelah. Memikirkan bagaimana nikmatnya mandi dengan sabun favoritku dan tidur nyenyak dikasur empuk, tidak sabar ingin segera tiba di apartemen.

Dalam waktu tiga belas menit dan kami sudah tiba.

Dia menurunkanku di depan gedung seperti yang Suho lakukan kemarin malam. Tidak terlalu kesal padanya karena dia memang bukan siapa-siapa yang harus memastikan diriku pulang dengan selamat jadi aku segera memasuki lift.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuk mengecek ponsel selagi lift mengantarkanku menuju lantai dua puluh lima dan tidak menemukan adanya pesan masuk atau panggilan terlewat. Berdecak dan sedikit kecewa karena kupikir Sehun tidak akan menyerah secepat ini lalu memasukkan ponselku kembali ke dalam saku mantel.

Pintu lift terbuka dan aku segera keluar menyusuri lorong dengan langkah kakiku yang menggema di sepanjang jalan. Berdiri di depan pintu, memasukkan sandi yang masih sama karena aku yang tidak punya waktu untuk menggantinya.

Tidak sempat menutup pintu atau pun melepas sepatu kets kebesaran yang diberikan oleh Kris tadi karena Sehun sudah berdiri tepat dihadapanku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di apartemenku?"

Dia tidak menjawab dan matanya fokus padaku,"Pemuda yang kau sukai, apa itu Taehyung?"

Ya ampun, ingin sekali aku tertawa mendengar pertanyaannya. Tidak kusangka akhirnya dia mendengar dan termakan gossip murahan itu setelah aku meninggalkannya tadi siang.

Matanya sekilas melirikku,"Bukankah Taehyung tetanggamu?"

"Benar, aku pernah mengatakkannya padamu."

Tangannya sedikit terkepal,"Jadi siapa dia?"

"Apa?"

"Pria yang kau sukai selain.. _aku_." Sindirnya dengan sengaja.

Menegakkan tubuhku dan sedikit was-was, aku lupa jika Sehun sedang cemburu dia akan kehilangan sikap baik hatinya itu,"Kau tidak mengenalnya."

"Pemuda itu tidak nyata, 'kan?" Dia bertanya dengan sangat percaya diri,"Kau hanya mengarangnya saja."

Sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapannya dan baru kali pertama aku merasakannya dari Sehun. Hanya tidak terbiasa karena dia selalu lembut padaku, _dulu_.

"Jika beruntung, kau akan bertemu dengannya."

Baiklah, kalimatku sangat tidak elit. Apa itu? Jika beruntung?

Dia mendecih, lagi-lagi baru kali ini aku melihatnya seperti itu. Dia bukan seperti Sehun yang biasanya karena seperti yang kukatakan dia sedang cemburu. Dari luar tetap sama, tapi didalamnya aku tidak yakin jika itu benar-benar dirinya jika sudah seperti ini.

Terkejut saat dia berkata,"Baik, kalau begitu pertemukan kami."

Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Sama sekali tidak ada persiapan. Tak ada seorang lelaki pun yang sedang dekat denganku selain kakakku dan sayangnya dia mengenal kakakku.

Semua kontak mantan sudah ku hapus. Kehabisan akal lalu teringat pada Chanyeol dan seketika itu juga kehilangan harapan saat baru saja mengingat bahwa kami tidak saling tukar kontak di kencan buta. Aku menyesalinya. Kris juga sempat terlintas dipikiranku, tapi sama saja. Walau kami cukup dekat, setidaknya kami sudah saling bertukar pikiran selama kurang lebih empat puluh lima menit jika yang di café juga dihitung, aku juga tidak memiliki kontaknya.

Bertanya padanya dengan ragu, berusaha mengubah pikirannya,"Apa kau yakin?"

"Apa aku terlihat main-main?" Tanyanya sinis dan berjalan mendekatiku.

Baik, sepertinya aku mulai takut.

"Pertemukan kami," Sungguh dia terlihat menyeramkan, membuatku teringat pada Kris,"Sekarang juga."

Aku tidak tahu jika pemuda baik sepertinya jika marah bisa semengerikan ini, aku takut sekali.

Menjawab dengan terbata-bata,"Ba-baik."

Segera merogoh ponsel disaku, memegangnya dengan tangan bergetar, jari tangan dan mata yang bergerak liar mencoba mencari kontak seorang pria untuk kuhubungi. Tapi nyatanya nihil, tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa kuhubungi, seharusnya aku menjadi seorang player seperti kata Suho saja yang menyimpan banyak kontak pria diponsel karena terkadang itu berguna untuk keadaan yang kualami seperti sekarang.

Hingga ponselku tiba-tiba berdering dengan nomor tidak dikenal tertera pada layar yang membuatku terkejut, hampir memekik karena diriku yang memang sedang ketakutan.

Melirik sekilas Sehun yang juga penasaran dengan ponselku, ragu-ragu menggeser ikon hijau pada layar dan menempelkannya pada telinga.

Tetap menyapa orang diseberang sana,"Yeoboseo?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Terdengar dari deru nafasnya, orang itu terburu-buru.

Meski aku tidak tahu siapa dia, tapi aku menjawab dengan cepat,"Sama sekali tidak."

Dia tidak kunjung menjawab,"Halo?"

Melihat kembali ponselku dan berteriak dalam hati saat melihatnya mati disaat genting seperti ini karena daya habis.

Memberanikan diri menatap Sehun saat tiba-tiba terdengar derap langkah kaki dari belakang. Menoleh dan menemukan dia di ambang pintu sebelum masuk dan menghampiri kami.

Suara langkah kakinya menghilang, dia berhenti dan berdiri disampingku.

Mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun dan berucap dingin,"Perkenalkan aku Kris.." Dia melirikku sekilas,"..kekasih Zitao."

Menghela nafas lega.

Kris-

-dia-

-pangeran-berkuda-hitam ku.

Tapi tunggu.. apa tadi? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

.

 **TBC**

.

* * *

Sebenarnya di chap kemarin cuma pengen ngasih tau, klo ini main pairnya kristao jdi jgn tertipu sma di chap awal yang semua ngebahas huntao. Maaf ya, kayanya banyak yang kecewa.

Oiya sama yas klo bkin crita baru, awalnya pasti cuma nulis Tao di summary -tanpa pairnya- mungkin karena itu banyak yg bru nemu fic ini di chap 2.

Oke, makasih banyak buat yang udh bca, review, follow, favorite, makasih banyak!

Love y'all


	4. Chapter 4

Memberanikan diri menatap Sehun saat tiba-tiba terdengar derap langkah kaki dari belakang. Menoleh dan menemukan dia diambang pintu sebelum masuk dan menghampiri kami.

Suara langkah kakinya menghilang, dia berhenti dan berdiri disampingku.

Mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun dan berucap dingin.

"Perkenalkan aku Kris.." Dia melirikku sekilas,"..kekasih Zitao."

Menghela nafas lega.

Kris, dia pangeran berkuda hitamku.

Tapi tunggu.. apa tadi? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

.

* * *

.

 **LOVE ME RIGHT**

 **.**

Mendongak untuk menatap Kris, meminta penjelasan tapi dia malah menarik tubuhku mendekat padanya.

Kembali menatap ke depan untuk melihat wajah Sehun yang berubah kecewa. Pandangannya kosong seakan belum bisa menerima kenyataan pahit semu yang dihadapinya. Sebelah tangannya perlahan mengepal disisi tubuh dan terlihat jelas bahwa dia berusaha keras mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak segera meluapkan emosi yang sebentar lagi akan meledak.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, kepalan tangan Sehun bergerak ke arah kami, merasa takut, refleks memejamkan mata dan dengan gerakan cepat Kris menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, berusaha melindungi kepalaku dan sebelah tangan besarnya seakan mencoba menutupi telingaku.

Kurasakan pijakan Kris sedikit goyah tetapi tetap tidak mendengar apa pun selain detak jantung Kris yang menenangkan.

Beberapa detik berlalu, ku buka mata setelah Kris melepaskan pelukannya dan aku tidak lagi menemukan sosok itu.

Sehun, dia pergi, berjalan cepat menuju pintu sebelum benar-benar menghilang.

Apa yang baru saja terjadi?

Keheningan mulai memasuki ruangan dan aku bergerak lemah menjauhi Kris,"Ma-maaf."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tersenyum tipis padanya berusaha menyembunyikan kegelisahanku,"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja."

Setelah itu kami berdua diam.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi canggung tapi aku memberanikan diri melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan pada Kris,"Kenapa Sehun pergi seperti itu? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu padanya?" Dia terlihat kebingungan,"Maksudku, Sehun sebelumnya terlihat marah dan-"

"Dia memukulku."

"Apa?"

Tidak ingin langsung percaya, yang kulihat wajahnya masih baik-baik saja, tetap tampan, tidak ada yang berubah bahkan semakin berkharisma. Tetapi dia menyuruhku untuk mendekat jadi aku berjalan beberapa langkah kearahnya dan-

 _Oh my god._

Tangannya bengkak dan memerah, sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengetahuinya?

Tanganku terulur untuk menyentuhnya. Dia meringis dan aku terkejut, segera menarik tanganku menjauh.

Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Aku bahkan tidak mendengar suara apa pun sebelumnya,"Sungguh maafkan aku, Kris. Aku tidak tahu kejadiannya akan jadi seperti ini. Kau tidak seharusnya datang-"

Lagi-lagi dia memotong ucapanku,"Oke baiklah.. Tapi setidaknya tanganku harus mendapatkan sedikit pengobatan sekarang, bukan begitu?"

.

* * *

.

Mempersiapkan perlengkapan obat dan air hangat, Kris duduk tenang di sofa menungguku.

Sebenarnya aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Selain mengkhawatirkan Kris karena diriku yang merasa sangat bersalah padanya, aku juga mengkhawatirkan kepergian Sehun.

Apa Sehun akan baik-baik saja? Apa sebelumnya dia benar-benar marah? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku tidak mendengar apa pun tadi?

Ah benar, pasti karena salah satu tangan Kris yang menutupi telingaku. Apa dia sengaja melakukannya?

Dan emosi Sehun juga sepertinya sedang tidak stabil. Aku jadi mencemaskan dirinya yang mungkin saja pulang sembari mengemudikan mobil dengan laju tidak terkendali lalu mengalami sebuah-

Ah tidak, pikiranku yang sedang kacau memang selalu berhasil mengarang cerita drama berlebihan.

Mengingat kejadian tadi membuatku sedih. Sehun tidak seharusnya terluka dan merasakan patah hati, seperti yang ku alami dulu. Aku yang paling tahu tapi aku juga yang membuatnya menghadapi perasaan itu.

Aku sangat menyayanginya. Hanya saja ku rasa hubungan kami memang sudah tidak bisa diteruskan.

Aku ingin melihatnya bahagia dengan gadis lain yang lebih pantas dari diriku. Berharap dia bisa menemukan cinta sejati secepatnya dan melupakanku. Dengan begitu aku baru bisa meneruskan kehidupanku tanpa terbayang-bayang dirinya lagi.

Tanpa adanya lagi beban dan rasa bersalah.

Aku ingin benar-benar bebas.

.

* * *

.

Setelah membalutkan perban di tangan kiri Kris, aku menyuruhnya untuk segera angkat kaki dari apartemenku tapi dia bilang dia akan pergi setelah aku menelepon Suho untuk datang kesini menemaniku.

Dia juga menasihati bahwa tidak seharusnya aku memberitahukan password apartemen pada orang lain, meski orang itu kekasihku sendiri yang lebih tepatnya sekarang sudah menjadi mantan. Karena walau bagaimana pun satu-satunya yang berhak tahu hanyalah keluargaku saja, hanya mereka orang yang bisa dipercaya, itu lah yang dia katakan selagi aku membuatkan segelas teh hangat untuk menjamunya.

"Hei cengeng," Panggilnya duduk di balik meja belakang.

Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

Aku memang menahan tangis sejak tadi, bukan karena terharu oleh nasihatnya, hanya saja merasa sedih dan tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Mungkin aku masih merasa bersalah pada Kris, mencemaskan keadaan Sehun, atau kedua-duanya, terkejut dengan semua yang terjadi hari ini.

Karena sungguh, aku menyebabkan orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa sampai mendapatkan luka lebam di tangannya dan itu semua karena diriku. Terlebih aku juga membuat pemuda baik-baik seperti Sehun menjadi _berubah_. Maksudku, selama yang aku tahu, dia tidak pernah ingin berkelahi atau pun hanya sekedar melayangkan sebuah pukulan ringan pada seseorang.

Mengusir seekor anjing galak saja dia enggan. Tapi sekarang?

.

Hanya menjawab dengan dehaman kecil yang terdengar serak sembari memasukkan beberapa sendok gula pasir ke dalam cangkir.

"Berapa lama kalian berdua.. kau dan Sehun..-"

"Dua tahun," Balasku cepat, tidak terlalu ingin diajak bicara.

"Dan berapa lama kalian saling kenal?" Tanyanya lagi, seakan tidak bisa membaca suasana hatiku yang sedang muram.

Meski tidak suka, aku tetap menjawabnya,"Dua tahun."

"Tidak heran ini bisa terjadi." Gumamnya lirih.

Sedikit tertarik lalu menghentikan kegiatanku. Memastikan wajahku baik-baik saja dan menoleh ke belakang,"Apa maksudmu?"

Dia menatapku dalam,"Kalian sepertinya terlalu terburu-buru. Berkenalan lalu berpacaran. Aku yakin Sehun tidak benar-benar mencintaimu. Kau pun begitu."

Tidak terima dengan apa yang diucapkannya hingga tanpa sadar aku berkata sinis,"Kau bahkan tidak mengenal kami berdua cukup lama tapi kau bertingkah seolah-olah kau mengetahui segalanya."

Dia hanya diam.

Bagaimana bisa ada orang sombong seperti dirinya?

Menghela nafas lelah, berusaha untuk mengabaikannya, terlalu malas untuk memperpanjang masalah.

Terdiam sejenak tapi memilih untuk tidak terlalu terbawa suasana dan segera memberikannya teh yang ku buat dengan jerih payahku sendiri.

Dia minum dengan cepat, hanya habis separuhnya,"Terimakasih untuk tehnya." Lalu melirik jam tangan,"Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Mungkin Suho akan tiba dalam waktu delapan menit."

Sedetail itu? Kenapa tidak mengambil genapnya saja seperti sepuluh menit? Aku jadi penasaran apakah Suho akan datang dalam waktu delapan menit seperti apa yang dia katakan. Jika dia memang tahu segalanya.

Dia bangkit dari kursi dan aku mengikutinya. Kami berjalan menuju pintu utama, segera mempersilakannya pulang dengan senang hati.

Saat dia baru saja ingin melangkah pergi,"Kris," panggilku dan dia berhenti,"Saat aku memintamu mengantarku kesini, ke apartamenku, bukan ke rumah orangtuaku, apa ini yang kau maksud dengan 'menyesalinya'?"

Dia sepertinya lupa jadi aku mengingatkan,"Kau mengatakannya saat di mobil, jika aku tidak salah dengar." Aku menatapnya penasaran,"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu sesuatu akan terjadi?"

"Semuanya terlihat jelas dan aku hanya menebaknya." Jawabnya santai.

Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu puas dengan jawaban yang dia berikan tapi hanya menganggukkan kepala,"Dan bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui nomor ponselku? Apa kali ini kau juga menebaknya?"

"Suho pernah menggunakan ponselku untuk meneleponmu jika kau ingat." Jelasnya yakin sehingga sulit untuk tidak mempercayai ucapannya meski awalnya aku juga ragu karena memang tidak mengingatnya.

"Lalu," Terus menatapnya curiga,"Bagaimana kau bisa datang di waktu yang tepat?"

"Waktu yang tepat?" Dia nampak berpikir,"Mungkin itu keberuntunganmu."

 _Well, jawaban yang sangat bagus._

"Baiklah.." Sempat terdiam cukup lama dan teringat sesuatu,"Mengenai pengakuanmu tadi.." berdeham kecil untuk memulainya,"Aku menghargai niat baikmu dan maaf sudah menyusahkanmu datang kesini untuk.. anggap saja menyelamatkanku, kau bahkan sampai terluka seperti itu," Meringis mengingatnya,"Tapi maaf.. jujur aku tidak terlalu suka saat kau menyebutku sebagai kekasihmu di saat kita sedang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun-"

"Bagaimana jika aku memintamu untuk memulainya?" Sergahnya memotong ucapanku dan aku dibuat bingung oleh maksud ucapannya.

"Memulainya?"

"Ah tidak," Kris berpikir sejenak,"Apa kau suka bersenang-senang?"

Astaga, dia ini ngomong apa sih?

"Tentu," Mengangguk dengan ragu,"Aku suka bersenang-senang. Semua orang juga begitu."

Terperanjat saat dia maju selangkah, sangat dekat lalu berbisik,"Jika kau ingin, aku akan menunjukkan beberapa hal padamu dan mungkin itu bisa membantumu untuk melupakannya."

Melupakan..nya?

.

* * *

.

Sudah menutup mata lebih dari dua jam tetapi tetap terjaga. Membalikkan badan menghadap ke sosok disampingku, Suho yang tertidur lelap.

Mengenai kedatangan Suho, Kris benar, kakakku benar-benar datang dalam waktu delapan menit seperti apa yang diperkirakannya. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya apakah Kris memiliki kekuatan supranatural seperti mampu membaca masa lalu orang lain melalui tatapannya, berpindah ke dimensi lain untuk melihat masa depan, atau Kris merupakan seorang indigo?

Konyol sekali.

Aku kembali teringat dan mulai memikirkan makna ucapan Kris sebelum dia pergi.

Bersenang-senang? Apa maksudnya? Kenapa dia selalu membuatku terlihat seperti gadis bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa?

Atau diriku memang benar bodoh?

Beranjak dari tempat tidur, tenggorakan yang terasa kering menyuruhku untuk segera turun ke bawah mengambil segelas air. Berjalan memasuki dapur yang gelap, menyalakan saklar lampu dan membuka kulkas. Menuangkan air dingin ke dalam gelas kaca lalu bertumpu pada meja dapur sambil meminumnya.

Tidak sadar saat Suho sudah berdiri tak jauh dariku,"Apa kau tidak bisa tidur?"

Menghabiskan minumku dalam sakali tegak dan menaruhnya ke bak cuci piring yang kosong,"Begitulah."

"Ingin ku temani minum?" Tanyanya.

Aku tahu 'minum' apa yang dia maksud,"Kau akan terlambat bangun besok."

"Bukan masalah besar," Dia membuka lemari paling atas dan mengambil satu botol red wine,"Bisa kau bawakan gelas untuk kita?"

Mengambil dua gelas kaca berukuran sedang dan mengikuti dirinya yang berjalan ke atas menaiki tangga, memasuki kamar hingga kami akhirnya duduk di kursi yang ada di balkon.

Dia menuangkan wine ke dalam gelas lalu kami berdua duduk nyaman menikmati pemandangan malam kota Seoul yang tidak pernah sepi.

"Apa kau sedang dalam masalah?" Tanyaku memulai pembicaraan.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya bosan dengan kesibukanku di kantor."

"Bagaimana dengan teman kecanmu itu.. _Lay_?" Lidahku kelu saat menyebut namanya.

Dia berubah, sedikit bersemangat,"Hubungan kami sudah cukup jauh meski aku belum menyatakan perasaanku padanya."

Hanya menganggukkan kepala dalam diam. Apa mereka benar-benar akan menjalin hubungan yang serius? Tidak sanggup aku membayangkannya.

Dia menoleh menatapku,"Dan kenapa kau tidak bisa tidur? Ingin menceritakan masalahmu padaku?"

Menunduk, memperhatikan gelas yang berada dipangkuan,"Kurasa tidak perlu."

"Kenapa?"

Meletakkan gelasku pada meja di antara kami,"Karena permasalahanku selalu tidak jauh dari soal percintaan. Aku malu karena tidak pernah mempermasalahkan nilai-nilaiku yang selalu begitu-begitu saja."

Dia tertawa,"Ayolah tidak apa-apa. Aku juga sudah terbiasa mendengar semua curahan hatimu itu." Dia hampir tersedak minumannya,"Jadi siapa? Apa masih masalah hunhun?"

Padahal aku sangat tidak suka mendengar sebutan hunhun tapi aku akan mengabaikannya lagi kali ini,"Ya, aku merasa bersalah padanya."

"Bersalah?"

"Sehun sepertinya tidak ingin kami putus."

"Baru kali ini aku mendengar cerita yang berbeda, biasanya mereka senang akhirnya bisa berpisah denganmu."

"Yak! Kau ingin mati?!"

Suho selalu tidak pernah bisa serius mendengar kisahku tapi aku menyukai sikap humorisnya yang terkadang bisa membuat suasana hatiku membaik. Terkadang.

"Jadi apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Suho menjawab,"Biarkan saja dia seperti itu." Awalnya kukira dia kembali mengajakku bercanda tetapi dia nampak serius,"Mungkin hunhun masih belum bisa menerima keputusanmu. Tetaplah bersikap baik padanya tapi jangan berlebihan karena itu bisa memberikan harapan baru lagi bagi hunhun."

Aku tersenyum kecut mendengarnya yang selalu menyebut nama hunhun dan hunhun, yang pernah berpacaran dengan Sehun disini aku atau dia? Kenapa dia terlihat senang sekali menyebut nama itu?

Terlanjur kesal dan memutuskan untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan,"Ada satu masalah lagi," Menoleh untuk menatap wajah menyebalkannya,"Sebenarnya aku sedang tertarik pada seseorang lalu sesuatu terjadi.. maksudku dia mengatakan sesuatu yang cukup mengagetkanku dan aku beranggapan bahwa dia," Sedikit sulit mengucapkannya,"Dia.. _mungkin_ juga tertarik padaku, aku tidak yakin, tapi aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku tidak menyukai tindakannya itu, seharusnya aku senang tapi saat itu aku masih mengkhawatirkan Sehun dan aku rasa ada sesuatu dari dirinya yang tidak bisa kutembus, dia sedikit berbeda, dan itu membuatku merasa takut sekaligus aman saat berada didekatnya.." Memperhatikan Suho yang ku lihat dari wajahnya, aku tidak begitu yakin dia paham akan maksudku,"Jadi, kau mengerti, 'kan?"

Dia mengangguk-angguk pelan,"Ya.. aku mengerti. Kau menyukai seseorang dan sepertinya orang itu juga menyukaimu tapi saat orang itu ingin menunjukkannya padamu, kau malah ragu dan tidak yakin apa dia pemuda yang baik untukmu. Apa aku benar?"

Menjentikkan jariku,"Benar."

"Kalau begitu, coba kau cari tahu dulu segala hal tentang dirinya. Mungkin cukup dengan berteman, kau tetap akan baik-baik saja."

"Berteman?" Tanyaku tidak setuju,"Bagaimana jika dia meminta lebih?"

"Dasar kau ini pede sekali."

Meringis lalu merajuk saat dia menjitak kepalaku,"Tapi bagaimana jika aku yang semakin menyukainya?"

Dia menatapku teduh,"Jaga jarak saja dengannya dan tetap waspada."

Menganggukkan kepala paham dan kembali meminum wine.

"Kudengar tadi, kau mengatakan padanya bahwa kau tidak menyukai sikapnya?" Tanya Suho tiba-tiba.

Berpikir sebentar,"Ya, aku juga takut dia akan marah tapi sepertinya tidak." Balasku senang.

Dia berpikir keras hingga membuatku khawatir,"Berarti yang itu bukan menjadi masalah,'kan?"

Cukup lama terdiam. Lalu terpikir bahwa aku tidak sependapat dengan Suho,"Tapi apa hubungan kami tidak akan canggung nantinya? Karena kami akan bersenang-senang, seperti perkataannya."

Dia hampir tersedak lagi,"Bersenang-senang?!" Tanyanya dengan nada tidak santai dan mata melotot.

Baru menyadari Suho salah menafsirkan perkataanku,"Jangan bilang kau memikirkan yang tidak-tidak?"

Suho menelan ludahnya kasar, kembali bersikap biasa,"Lalu bersenang-senang apa yang kalian maksud?"

Terdiam, tidak bisa menjawab tapi aku mengarangnya,"Bersenang-senang di Disney Land.. Sepertinya."

"Kalian ini berkencan seperti anak kecil saja."

"Kau saja yang berkencan terlalu formal," Lalu menambahkan,"Satu hal, kami tidak berkencan."

Kami kembali menikmati minuman saat Suho bertanya, terlihat panik,"Apa orang yang kau maksud itu Kris?"

Cukup terkejut karena semudah itu Suho menebaknya.

Tidak segera menjawab karena diriku yang masih sibuk minum. Baru saja selesai dan ingin memberikan jawaban saat aku mendengarnya berbicara,"Ah pasti tidak mungkin.. Aku cukup terkejut mendengar dari Chanyeol yang bilang kau sedang dekat dengannya." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dramatis,"Dasar bocah itu.. Ada-ada saja.."

Chanyeol? Apa dia memata-mataiku? Kadar rasa percaya diriku nampaknya selalu meningkat setiap menitnya.

Meski penasaran tapi ada hal yang membuatku lebih tertarik. Ada yang aneh dalam kalimat Suho dan aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti arus,"Tapi, apa yang salah jika aku dekat dengan Kris?"

Dia mengelak untuk menjawab semakin membuatku curiga, mengambil botol wine dan menyuruhku untuk kembali membawa gelas kami,"Cepat tidur, aku tidak ingin susah payah membangunkanmu besok."

.

* * *

.

Keesokannya aku menghadiri kelas seperti biasa, kali ini Suho mengantarku jadi aku tidak perlu menaiki bis dan berjalan kaki ke kampus hingga terkena gossip murahan lagi.

Dengan tidak bersemangat memperhatikan dosen yang memberikan kuis mendadak, tidak bisa menjawab karena diriku yang tidak ada persiapan sama sekali. Dosen memperingatiku agar lebih giat lagi dalam belajar dan aku hanya mengangguk.

Tidak terasa kelas sudah berakhir dan aku memilih bolos untuk kelas berikutnya. Dasar pemalas.

Berjalan keluar dan waspada karena tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sehun. Untungnya, hingga aku tiba di luar gerbang kami memang tidak bertemu membuatku menghela nafas lega.

Teringat bahwa tadi pagi aku di antar, berpikir aku harus mengambil mobilku di rumah secepatnya. Menghentikkan sebuah taksi lewat, masuk kedalamnya dan meluncur, tidak sabar ingin pulang dan mendapatkan mobil kesayanganku kembali.

Dalam perjalanan tiba-tiba saja ponselku berdering dan tertera beberapa digit nomor tak bernama tetapi sepertinya aku mengenalinya. Kurasa nomor ini milik Kris.

Tunggu-

Kris?!

Sempat ragu dan ingin menolak panggilannya tetapi jariku bertindak lebih cepat. Panik saat mengetahui baru saja aku menggeser ikon untuk menjawab. Cukup lama membiarkan diriku terdiam lalu bergerak menempelkan ponsel ditelinga dan mendengar suara berat itu.

"Apa kau mendengarku?"

Masih saja diam, enggan berbicara.

"Zi?"

Aku mendengar dirinya yang kesal, meragukan ponselnya masih berfungsi dengan baik atau tidak.

Saat dia menyerah dan ingin menutup panggilannya, mulut terkutuk milikku ini tiba-tiba bersuara,"A-aku disini. Aku mendengarmu."

Seharusnya aku tidak menjawabnya!

Menepuk jidatku yang malang berkali-kali selagi mendengar suaranya yang selalu berhasil membuat jiwaku tergelitik,"Kau disana. Kupikir tadi ponselku bermasalah."

"Untuk apa kau meneleponku, Kris?"

Di lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, aku langsung memikirkan ucapannya tadi malam. Mengharapkan janji yang ia berikan. Aku ingin dia menunjukkannya padaku. Aku ingin dia membantuku melupakan semua masalahku. Melupakan Sehun.

Dan aku mengingkan dirinya.

Lama sekali dia tidak menjawab hingga membuatku ragu apakah dia masih berada disana. Tetapi aku yakin dia masih disana, terdengar dari deru nafasnya.

Dia akhirnya menjawab,"Tidak ada. Maaf sudah mengganggumu-"

"Apa kau yakin?" Meringis saat mengingat diriku yang selalu bicara seenaknya, berlawanan dengan akal sehatku,"Mungkin ada yang ingin kau katakan-"

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan ucapanku semalam? Apa kau menerima ajakanku?" Tanyanya secepat kilat.

Benar saja dugaanku, dia pasti akan membahas masalah ini lalu sekarang aku harus menjawab apa?

Aku sangat mengerti apa maksud Kris meski dia tidak pandai mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Tetapi dari semua yang ku temukan dari dirinya, Kris berbeda. Aku tidak yakin dia adalah pria yang baik-baik. Terlebih setelah Suho mengatakan sesuatu yang menurutku aneh. Seakan kakakku itu tidak menyukai jika aku berdekatan dengan Kris dan aku yakin Suho pasti punya alasannya.

Ada sudut dalam diri Kris yang mungkin gelap dan tidak tersentuh. Mungkin ini berlebihan, tapi aku merasakannya.

Aku tidak bisa, aku harus menghentikan ini.

"Kurasa.." Aku harus melawannya,"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa, Kris. Maaf."

Apa semua ini benar? Apa yang ku lakukan ini tepat? Apa aku harus menjauh darinya? Tapi mengapa aku merasa tidak rela? Kenapa hatiku mengatakan sebaliknya? Apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan?

Kenapa aku ingin lebih mengenal dirinya?

Dia lagi-lagi terdiam. Cukup lama, mungkin aku melukai harga dirinya.

"Baiklah," Akhirnya dia bersuara,"Sampai nanti-"

"Kris!" Cegahku sebelum dia menutup panggilannya. Menarik nafas dalam, kuharap keputusanku ini benar,"Maksudku, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Aku ingin kau menunjukkannya padaku. Bantu aku untuk melupakannya."

Oh Tuhan, sungguh aku mengatakan hal seperti itu? Benar-benar menggelikan.

.

* * *

.

Awalnya Kris menanyakan lokasi keberadaanku. Tapi karena diriku yang pergi dengan menumpang taksi jadi dia menyuruhku untuk menunggu di cafe terdekat yang ada disekitarku agar dia bisa segera menjemput.

Melangkah keluar setelah membayar tagihan taksi. Menutup pintunya lalu berjalan menuju sebuah café pinggir jalan, dekat daerah gedung-gedung pencakar langit.

Memilih tempat duduk di sudut ruangan untuk menghindari keramaian.

Kuharap cafe pilihanku ini tidak jauh dari tempat Kris berada sekarang. Jika dugaanku memang benar, Kris seorang pria mapan yang sudah bekerja dan dia bekerja di salah satu gedung-gedung tinggi di sekitar sini. Jadi, dia tidak perlu jauh-jauh untuk menemuiku. Hanya spekulasi sederhana yang mungkin bisa saja terjadi.

Melihat keluar jendela untuk mencari Kris yang tidak kunjung datang dan indera penglihatanku tidak sengaja menangkap dua sosok manusia yang nampak tidak asing berjalan di luar.

Sepertinya aku mengenal salah satunya. Apakah dia-

"Sehun?" Gumamku saat kupastikan itu dirinya dan dia sedang bersama seseorang. Aku tidak yakin siapa sosok disebelahnya tapi nampaknya dia seorang perempuan dan bukankah itu-

Luhan?

Entah sejak kapan, mereka sudah berjalan menuju kesini! Mereka masuk ke café ini!

Tidak ingin mereka mengetahui keberadaanku dan memastikan diriku tetap bisa berada disini tanpa ketahuan. Mengecek tas untuk mendapatkan sebuah kaca mata hitam yang memang selalu ku bawa untuk berjaga-jaga menghindari silaunya matahari di luar.

Segera memasangnya lalu menundukkan kepala. Kutarik ikat rambut -yaitu sapu tangan milik Kris- untuk melindungi wajah dengan helaian rambut bergelombangku yang jatuh terurai juga tak lupa mengambil buku menu dan menjadikannya sebagai perisai, sesekali mengintip mereka yang berjalan santai menuju sebuah meja dibelakangku.

Mereka terlalu sibuk berbicara hingga tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Aku bersyukur sudah memilih tempat duduk yang membelakangi Sehun.

Seorang pelayan datang tetapi aku memikirkan Kris yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan tiba. Tidak ingin memesan makanan lebih dulu jadi aku hanya memesan segelas air putih dengan cepat lalu menyuruh pelayan wanita itu untuk segera pergi.

Samar-samar aku mendengar percakapan mereka berdua dibelakang.

"Kenapa kau terlihat tidak bersemangat seperti itu, Hunnie?"

"Tidak apa-apa, cepatlah pesan makanannya."

Tertawa dalam hati, ternyata Sehun masih setia padaku. Terbukti dari nada bicaranya yang dingin pada Luhan.

"Kau mulai berubah. Jangan bilang kau jadi seperti ini karena Zitao?"

Tunggu.. Apa Sehun sebelumnya bersikap _sangat_ baik pada Luhan? Aku tidak bisa hanya mengatakan 'bersikap baik' karena diriku sudah tahu pasti Sehun bersikap baik kepada semua orang.

"Sudahlah aku tidak ingin membahasnya."

Aku mendengar Luhan yang merajuk,"Ayolah, jangan pikirkan si pengganggu itu."

Pengganggu? Aku?

"Bisakah kau diam?"

Setelahnya Luhan tidak menjawab dan Sehun nampaknya merasa bersalah,"Maafkan aku."

"Apa yang istimewa dari dia?" Luhan terdengar putus asa,"Kenapa kau masih terus memikirkannya? Dia bahkan sudah dengan cepat melupakanmu dan pergi dengan pria lain.."

Apa? Melupakan dengan cepat? Aku bahkan terksiksa semalaman hanya untuk mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sehun yang ternyata sungguh dalam kondisi sangat baik bersama seorang gadis genit seperti sekarang!

".. Hanya aku yang selalu setia padamu, Hunnie. Aku memberikan segalanya untukmu. Aku sudah memberikan apa yang tidak bisa kau dapatkan dari gadis sok suci itu. Aku lelah menjadi simpananmu seperti ini terus. Apa lagi yang kurang dari diriku, katakan padaku Sehun-"

"Kecilkan suaramu. Dan jangan pernah kau menyebutnya seperti itu."

"Biarkan saja.."

Aku tidak lagi fokus mendengarkan suara Luhan karena yang memenuhi otakku adalah semua kalimat yang baru saja dia katakan.

Simpanan?

Memberikan? Yang tidak bisa Sehun dapatkan?

Dariku?

Astaga. Apa Sehun selama ini berselingkuh dengan Luhan? Dibelakangku?!

Sehun? Pria baik hati dengan senyum menawannya yang ku kenal?!

Duh, rasanya dadaku tiba-tiba menjadi sesak dan sakit sekali. Mataku juga memanas ah tidak seluruh tubuhku terasa terbakar. Tenggorokanku juga seperti tercekik dan tanganku gemetaran. Jantungku berdegup tidak karuan. Aku menderita, kenapa sakit sekali?

Selama ini aku dibohongi? Sejak kapan? Apa semua ini nyata?

Aku harus pergi. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama disini. Aku harus segera pergi.

Bangkit dari kursi dengan tubuh gemetar dan berjalan tergesa-gesa hingga-

 **PRANG**

Tanpa sengaja menabrak pelayan yang ingin menghampiri mejaku.

Tidak tahu kenapa diriku terjatuh padahal jelas-jelas aku duluan yang menabrak pelayan wanita itu. Rambut dan baju ku basah terkena tumpahan segelas air putih yang ku pesan sendiri lalu berita buruknya-

Kacamata hitamku terlepas.

Semua orang melihatku. Semua mata tertuju padaku. Bisikan-bisikan menggema di seluruh ruangan membuatku merasa semakin buruk. Sungguh memalukan.

Dan aku yakin mereka berdua juga melihatnya karena tak tahu sejak kapan Sehun sudah berdiri di dekatku,"Zi? Kau kah itu?"

Menghiraukan dirinya dan mengambil kacamata, berdiri dengan kaki goyah, menyapu helaian rambut basah yang menutupi wajah dan membungkuk pada sang pelayan dengan segala harga diri serta tenagaku yang masih tersisa,"Ma-maaf hiks maafkan aku."

Aku bahkan tidak menyadari diriku yang sudah menangis.

Kenapa aku lemah sekali?

"T-tidak nona, tolong maafkan saya, saya benar-benar minta maaf, maafkan kecerobohan saya nona.."

Pelayan itu tidak kalah gemetarannya dengan diriku, dia menunduk untuk membereskan serpihan gelas kaca dan mengucapkan sesuatu dengan nada keterkejutan yang amat kentara,"Nona, ka-kaki anda terluka. Bagaimana ini?"

Ku buka tas dengan tangan yang masih gemetar, mengambil sebuah dompet dan mengeluarkan selembar uang untuk meletakkannya di meja,"Ambil saja kembaliannya. Saya permisi."

Sesuatu menarik lenganku, tanpa melihatnya juga aku tahu benar siapa dia,"Zi, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Baik-baik saja darimana? Kau tidak lihat aku menangis dan kakiku terluka seperti ini?

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

Menghempas tangan Sehun begitu saja.

Aku tidak peduli, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menjaga perasaannya lagi. Yang kutahu sekarang hanya lah, selama ini aku telah dibodohi. Selama ini, aku hanya diberi kesenangan palsu yang membuatku lupa akan segalanya. Selama ini, aku setia padanya dan dia berselingkuh. Selama ini, aku begitu mencintai Sehun dan dia tidak menghargainya sama sekali.

Dengan segala kepolosan dan sikap baik hatinya, selama ini aku ditipu. Tega sekali. Terima kasih, Oh Sehun. Kerja yang sangat bagus.

Berlari ingin pergi dari tempat ini secepat yang aku bisa, membiarkan semua orang menatapku dan lagi-lagi Sehun menahanku di dekat pintu keluar,"Ikut denganku sekarang."

"Tidak."

"Jangan menolakku."

Menatapnya tajam dengan mataku yang basah, berdesis dengan penuh penekanan,"Kau," Menunjuk ke arahnya,"Tidak berhak mengaturku lagi, Oh Sehun." Melirik sekilas Luhan yang masih duduk tertegun di tempatnya tadi, tidak bergerak sedikit pun, tidak berani melakukan apa-apa.

Sehun mengikuti arah tatapanku,"Kurasa kau salah paham." Dia meraih tanganku lagi,"Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu-"

"Kumohon, Sehun!" Berteriak sembari melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan keras. Menunduk, tidak bisa menatap kedua bola matanya yang dulu begitu ku puja,"Biarkan aku sendiri hiks kumohon."

Tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan selain menangis. Semua pengunjung melihatku, menatap kasihan padaku, dan wajahku terasa memanas karena malu. Terlebih, menyadari Luhan, gadis yang paling ku benci, menyaksikan kisah tragis nan memalukan ini membuatku ingin menghilang saja.

Kenapa harus seperti ini? Apa salahku? Kenapa mereka melakukan ini padaku?

Aku tahu hubunganku dengan Sehun sudah berakhir. Tapi mereka sudah lama menjalin hubungan dibelakangku, aku yakin mereka seperti itu saat aku masih berpacaran dengan Sehun. Kenapa mereka tega melakukannya? Kenapa Sehun melakukan ini?

Bukan kah Sehun bilang bahwa dia mencintaiku?

Omong kosong.

Sehun sedikit melemah. Dia ingin meraih tanganku lagi tapi sesuatu lebih cepat menarik tanganku.

Seseorang berusaha melindungiku.

Kris?

"Dasar cengeng." Bisiknya ditelingaku.

Masih terkejut dengan kehadirannya, tidak menyadari saat dia dengan cepat menarikku untuk berdiri dibelakangnya dan dalam detik berikutnya-

 **BUGH**

Kris memukul Sehun.

Memandang remeh Sehun yang tersungkur di tanah,"Kurasa sekarang kita impas." Ujarnya dingin.

Dan aku bersyukur Kris segera membawaku pergi dari tempat mengerikan ini.

.

* * *

.

HAHAHA TAU DEH INI ALAYNYA UDAH KAYA SINET INDO MUNGKIN INI ALUR JUGA TERLALU LAMBAT ATAU ADA LAGI YG ANEH GATAU JUGA YG PENTING UPDATE AJA UDAH JUJUR GATAU KENAPA YAS KEHILANGAN SKILL+MOOD BUAT NULIS OTTOKEK MAAFKAN YAS READERS MAAFKAN YAS DANDE

Oiya, masalah Chantao byk yg nanyain, yas sbnrnya juga blum tau bkal ada moment mereka apa ga *loh.. yas kira asal chanyeol nya aja muncul trus suka sama tao, itu mereka udh dianggep pair trnyata engga ya hhe

Disini malah jdi byk sutao moment nya

Apa mending chantao dihilangin dri summary aja ya? Trus diganti sama sutao/?

Dan yas udh naik kls 12 loooh yey! Kayanya bkal jrg nulis buat fokus belajar tpi entahlah klo mood buat nulis lgi bagus psti disempet2in laah

Btw-

MAKASIH BWANYAK BUAT YG UDH BACA, FAV, FOLL, DAN YG NGE REVIEW, TERIMAKASIH BANYAK YAAAAAAAA!

LOVE Y'ALL


	5. Chapter 5

.

 **LOVE ME RIGHT**

.

Saat aku bertanya kemana akan pergi, Kris tidak memberitahuku. Dia hanya menyuruhku untuk segera naik ke motornya. Awalnya terkejut saat baru mengetahui bahwa Kris juga mengendarai motor. Ku kira dia lebih suka menaiki mobil.

Aku ragu untuk berpegangan padanya, bisa saja Kris tidak menyukainya. Jadi aku tidak melakukannya.

Selama dia meluncur dengan sangat cepat, aku harus menahan napas karena beberapa kali merasakan pengalaman nyaris mati. Aku juga cukup sering menegurnya untuk menurunkan kecepatan, awalnya dia melakukannya lalu tak lama kemudian kembali melajukan motornya dengan cepat. Dia bilang akan terlalu banyak memakan waktu lama jika dia menuruti perkataanku.

Kami berdua hanya diam setelahnya. Aku menatap jalanan dengan bosan. Kurasa ini bukan lagi daerah perkotaan. Aku tidak yakin.

"Lihat sisi kananmu."

Tersentak, refleks menoleh ke sisi kanan lalu membuka kaca helm yang kukenakan.

"Wah.." Terkesan dengan apa yang kulihat.

Melewati bangunan-bangunan tinggi di awal perjalanan lalu digantikan pepohonan lebat nan rindang yang berdiri tegak selama kurang lebih setengah jam di sepanjang jalan, berhasil menutupi pemandangan laut indah yang akhirnya bisa terlihat setelah lama bersembunyi dibalik pohon-pohon itu. Lautnya benar-benar indah, berwarna biru kelam dihiasi oleh sekawanan burung yang menari di atasnya. Terlihat beberapa perahu nelayan berlayar disana dan sekelompok anak kecil yang bermain air di pinggirannya.

Jalanan daerah dataran tinggi yang naik turun dan berliku, akhirnya kulingkarkan lenganku pada tubuh Kris dengan ragu-ragu karena merasa kedinginan. Selain itu, aku hanya ingin berpegangan padanya, tidak lebih.

Dia bilang akan membawaku ke suatu tempat yang tenang dan nyaman. Tapi dengan caranya berkendara secepat ini membuatku tidak tenang di sepanjang jalan.

"Kris-ssi," Panggilku, sedikit mencondongkan tubuh ke depan untuk berbicara padanya,"Bisa kau pelankan sedikit kecepatanmu? Aku takut."

Tepat saat aku mengucapkan itu, rintik hujan mulai menetes membasahi jalan dan aku mendengarnya tertawa pelan.

"Sepertinya langit tidak sependapat denganmu." Dia sedikit menoleh padaku,"Berpegangan yang erat."

Hanya bisa memekik tertahan di sisa perjalanan saat dia melajukan motornya dengan sangat cepat.

.

* * *

.

"Minum ini untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu." Dia memberiku segelas cokelat hangat dan aku mengulurkan kedua tangan untuk mengambilnya.

Setelah tiba disini, di sebuah villa besar ditengah hutan yang memiliki pekarangan luas di sekitarnya, Kris tidak membiarkanku menanyakan hal apa pun sebelum aku membersihkan diri terlebih dulu. Dia hanya tidak ingin aku sakit setelah cukup lama kehujanan, membuatku merasa tersanjung mendengarnya.

Dan sekarang aku sudah mandi. Mengenakan baju baru yang selalu tersedia disini, jaga-jaga jika ada tamu katanya.

Aku memakai dress putih selutut yang nyaman dan pas digunakan sambil menikmati segelas minuman hangat, dengan selimut putih tebal yang membungkus tubuhku, duduk di atas ranjang yang ada di salah satu kamar villa ini.

Sedangkan Kris, dia duduk di sebuah sofa single yang berada dekat dengan jendela. Membuat dirinya nampak bersinar diselimuti cahaya yang memancar dari jendela itu.

Menyerupai malaikat.

"Apa kau sering berkunjung kesini?" Tanyaku.

Dia menggeleng,"Tidak juga. Aku hanya datang beberapa bulan sekali. Tapi dulu aku sempat tinggal di rumah ini cukup lama."

"Bersama keluargamu?" Tidak bisa melepaskan tatapanku darinya,"Pasti kalian sangat bahagia bisa hidup dengan nyaman disini." Mencondongkan tubuh lalu berbisik pelan,"Kau benar, tempat ini benar-benar nyaman." Ucapku senang.

"Kau bahkan belum berkeliling," Dia melirik ke arah jendela yang kacanya terlihat basah karena air hujan diluar,"Aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan di sekitar sini setelah hujan reda, apa kau mau?"

"Tentu! Aku mau!"

.

* * *

.

Kami berdua sudah berada di dalam bagasi dibelakang rumah ini. Disini ada dua mobil sport mewah berwarna putih dan merah, sebuah motor besar hitam yang kami gunakan sebelumnya untuk sampai kesini, dan dua sepeda yang sepertinya masih layak untuk digunakan.

Kris berjalan menuju pojok ruangan dan aku mengikutinya dibelakang,"Apa kau bisa bersepeda?" Tanyanya sembari berjongkok mengecek keadaan kedua sepeda dihadapannya.

Menggelengkan kepalaku lemah, sedikit menundukkan kepala merasa malu,"Aku tidak bisa."

Dia kembali berdiri, nampak berpikir sembari berkacak pinggang memperhatikan dua sepeda itu.

Aku baru menyadari jika kedua sepeda itu tidak ada satu pun yang memiliki tempat boncengan dibelakang. Itu artinya, Kris tidak mungkin memboncengku. Hanya bisa merutuki diriku yang tidak berguna.

"Mungkin.. sebaiknya aku berjalan saja." Ujarku ragu.

"Tidak," Dia mengambil salah satu sepeda, yang berwarna hitam,"Kau ikut denganku."

"Tapi.." Mengikutinya yang sudah berjalan keluar menggeret sepeda itu,"Bagaimana caranya?"

Dia menarik pintu bagasi sebelum menaiki sepedanya,"Kau duduk disini." Ujarnya menunjuk bagian tengah gagang setir sepeda.

"Apa?"

"Cepatlah, ini sudah sore."

Meski ragu akhirnya aku menuruti perkataannya. Dengan kaki gemetaran, memijakkan salah satu kakiku untuk naik lalu Kris meraih kedua pinggulku untuk membantu. Setelah berhasil duduk di depan dan harus berhadap-hadapan dengan Kris yang membuatku sangat gugup, aku menyuruhnya agar tidak menjalankan sepedanya dulu hanya untuk mengambil nafas sejenak.

"Kris.. apa kau yakin ini aman?" Tanyaku, benar-benar takut karena aku memang sedikit trauma menaiki sepeda.

Dulu sekali, saat aku belajar untuk menaiki sepeda bersama seorang teman di masa lalu, kami berdua pernah terperosok masuk ke dalam saluran pembuangan yang cukup besar. Badan kami menjadi bau dan penuh dengan luka-luka, hidungku bahkan sampai mengeluarkan darah karena terkena batu besar, dan dia benar-benar menyesal karena tidak bisa menjagaku. Aku merajuk padanya hingga sebulan lebih dan sekarang aku merasa bodoh mengingat kejadian itu.

"Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?"

Terperanjat mendengar pertanyaan Kris yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunanku,"Kuharap kita tidak akan terjatuh nanti. Tidak lucu jika itu sampai terjadi."

Aku tersenyum malu saat dia menarik kedua tanganku untuk diletakkan di bahunya sebelum dia membawa kami sebuah tempat yang dia bilang mungkin tidak pernah ku kunjungi.

.

* * *

.

"Stop Kris.. Berhenti! Ini mengerikan sekali.."

"Tenanglah. Kita akan jatuh jika kau tidak bisa diam seperti itu."

"Astaga Kris.. tapi benar-benar mengerikan berada disini! Aku takut.. YAK JANGAN LAJU-LAJU AKU AKAN MEMBALASMU KRIS! YAK!"

Berteriak, berkata kasar dan memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan selagi dia mengayuh sepeda dengan gembira, mengabaikan betapa takutnya aku yang dibonceng seperti ini. Rasanya aku ingin menangis tapi itu tidak mungkin, aku masih memiliki harga diri.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu dengan penuh penyiksaan batin, akhirnya kami tiba di sebuah padang bunga warna-warni yang sungguh tampak indah dengan bau rerumputan segar sehabis hujan. Cukup banyak jenis bunga di kebun yang sangat luas ini. Terlebih matahari yang hampir tenggelam di ujung barat menciptakan cahaya keemasan berpendar dengan elegannya. Seketika melenyapkan semua rasa takut dan dendamku pada Kris sebelumnya.

Turun dengan bersemangat dan dia masih duduk di sepedanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tempat seindah ini?" Tanyaku setengah sadar, menatap takjub sekelilingku.

Aku hanya melihatnya yang tersenyum tipis lalu aku berjalan mendekati salah satu tanaman bunga tulip merah.

"Ayo kesini! Temani aku!"

Dia menggeleng pelan, sedikit berteriak karena jarak kami yang jauh,"Kau saja. Aku akan memperhatikanmu dari sini."

Mengangkat bahuku cuek,"Ya sudah kalau begitu."

Berjalan bolak-balik, memetik bunga sesuka hati, berlari kesana-kemari sambil bersenandung ria sungguh menyenangkan bisa melihat pemandangan alam yang alami dan sangat indah. Berjalan cukup jauh hingga tiba-tiba berhenti saat menemukan deretan tanaman bunga mawar putih yang terbentang dihadapanku.

"Aku merindukanmu." Gumamku lemah.

Tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja hatiku sedih melihat bunga-bunga yang sebenarnya tampak cantik itu. Seharusnya aku bahagia melihatnya tapi aku malah mengingat kembali kenangan itu.

"Hey hiperaktif!"

Kris kembali memanggilku dengan sebutan yang aneh-aneh lagi dan aku berbalik hanya untuk melihatnya yang sudah tak jauh dariku.

"Tidak adakah sebutan yang lain? Kapan kau akan memanggilku cantik hah?"

Dia tergelak,"Cepat, kita sudah harus kembali."

"Iya iya.. Tuan suka ngatur." Gerutuku lalu memberikan padanya dua bunga tulip merah yang sebelumnya kupetik.

"Apa kau sedang menyatakan perasaanmu?" Tanyanya menaik-naikkan alis, membuatku bingung.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya memintamu untuk membawakannya untukku."

Dia menatapku dalam,"Tulip merah memiliki arti deklarasi cinta."

"Benarkah?" Tanyaku takjub,"Aku tidak tahu kau suka mempelajari hal seperti ini."

Dia turun dari sepedanya lalu berjalan cukup jauh untuk memetik satu bunga tulip putih lalu kembali dan memberikannya padaku,"Aku tidak mempelajarinya, semua orang yang tinggal di daerah sini juga tahu banyak hal mengenai bunga."

Aku memperhatikan bunga tulip putih yang Kris berikan padaku,"Lalu apa arti dari bunga ini?" Tanyaku padanya.

Dia hanya mengangkat bahu, mengelak untuk menjawab, menaiki sepeda dan menyuruhku untuk segera naik.

.

* * *

.

"Apa? Kita akan kembali ke Seoul?"

"Kau tidak mau?"

Mendudukkan diriku di sofa ruang tamu dengan lelah sambil menatap bunga tulip putih dari Kris digenggaman,"Bukan begitu. Tapi masih banyak yang ingin kulihat disini. Kau bahkan belum membawaku ke laut biru itu."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau benar-benar bodoh. Itu sungai bukan laut. Ini daerah Jeongseon." Aku terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa yang kulihat sebelumnya bukannya laut melainkan sungai sekaligus malu saat dia kembali menyebutku bodoh,"Bukankah kau juga harus kuliah?" Tanyanya.

Tersenyum kecut, dia benar-benar ahli dalam menghancurkan suasana hati. Berpikir keras sejenak sebelum kembali bicara,"Aku masuk kelas sore. Kurasa kita bisa pergi besok siang saja."

"Kau tidak berbohong, 'kan?"

Menatapnya tidak percaya,"Hah yang benar saja.. Untuk apa aku berbohong?" Tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu,"Tunggu.. Apa kau harus bekerja besok? A-atau kau juga masih kuliah sepertiku?"

"Tidak usah pedulikan aku, aku punya banyak waktu." Dia melangkah masuk ke dalam,"Bersiap-siaplah untuk makan malam."

.

* * *

.

Memasuki kamar dengan lesu, berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci kaki dan membersihkan wajah.

Sebenarnya aku tidak suka saat Kris menyebut diriku bodoh. Aku sakit hati mendengarnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika memang benar itu kenyataannya.

Melangkah keluar lalu menghampiri tasku untuk mengambil ponsel di dalamnya. Duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang sembari memainkan ponsel. Membuka sebuah pesan yang ternyata berasal dari Suho. Dia khawatir dan menanyakan keadaanku, membuatku merasa bersalah karena lupa mengabarinya.

.

* * *

To: Suho

Aku sedang menginap di rumah teman. Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu mencemaskan adikmu yang sudah besar ini oke?

* * *

.

Aku kembali melihat-lihat lalu membuka sebuah pesan yang ternyata berasal dari Sehun. Dua jam yang lalu.

.

* * *

From: Sehun

Beritahu aku jika kau tidak sibuk. Aku akan menghubungimu.

* * *

.

Aku penasaran untuk apa dia menghubungiku lagi. Apa dia masih belum puas menyiksaku?

Mengirim pesan padanya untuk mengatakan bahwa diriku sedang tidak sibuk. Tidak ada niat apa-apa, aku juga sudah tidak tertarik lagi pada Sehun. Aku hanya ingin mendengar apa yang akan dia katakan setelah semuanya sudah terlihat dengan sangat jelas. Mungkin dia memiliki alasan dibalik semua itu, aku tidak tahu, yang pasti aku akan tetap mendengarkannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sehun sudah meneleponku, cepat sekali.

"Zitao?"

"Ya, ini aku."

Cukup lama dia terdiam dan aku mengingatkannya,"Singkat saja." Ucapku.

"Aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal padamu," Dia lalu bertanya,"Apa pria itu yang kau sukai?"

Yang dia maksud pasti Kris,"Ya, aku menyukainya. Dia baik padaku."

"Apa kau bahagia saat bersamanya?"

Berpikir dan mengingat apa yang sudah kulalui tadi bersama Kris," Ya, dia membuatku bahagia." Meski terkadang dia juga menjengkelkan.

Sehun lagi-lagi terdiam, sekitar lima menit yang terdengar hanya keheningan.

"Apa perasaanmu padaku sudah sepenuhnya hilang?"

Aku memikirkan jawabannya cukup lama lalu membalas dengan nada dingin,"Kurasa iya. Bahkan sepertinya aku mulai membencimu sekarang." Merutuki diri yang bisa bersikap begitu jahat,"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membenci siapa pun. Jadi, aku akan berusaha untuk tidak membencimu."

"Terimakasih, aku sangat menghargainya." Suaranya bergetar, membuatku sangat sedih,"Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik selama ini. Kuharap kau benar-benar bahagia dengannya. Terimakasih sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku dan sudah mau melewati masa sulit bersama-sama. Kita masih bisa berteman, 'kan?"

Tidak terasa air mataku menetes, kenapa aku jadi melankolis seperti ini,"Tentu." Jawabku susah payah.

"Baik, kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti."

Suaraku melemah,"Ya, sampai jumpa."

.

* * *

.

Mengaduk-aduk makanan dengan tidak bersemangat. Menundukkan kepala merasa bosan dan tidak berselera makan.

"Apa makanannya tidak enak?"

Menegakkan tubuh saat mendengar suara Kris,"Ah tidak, ini enak. Apa kau yang membuatnya?"

Dia menggumam iya.

Mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mengerti tapi seketika mataku membelalak,"Apa?! Kau sendiri yang memasak semua ini?!"

"Tidak usah berlebihan."

Menggeser kursiku mendekat padanya,"Bisa kau ajari aku memasak?"

.

* * *

.

"Apa yang ingin kau masak?"

"Omelet?" Tanyaku bersemangat.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa membuat makanan semudah itu?" Tanyanya dengan nada terkejut yang menurutku sangat berlebihan.

"Tidak juga," Merapikan sedikit rambutku,"Sebenarnya aku pernah sekali membuatnya tapi kata Sehun.."

Salah bicara dan kembali mengingat Sehun. Aku tidak lagi melanjutkan kalimatku.

Kenapa aku masih saja terbayang-bayang olehnya? Jelas-jelas Sehun sudah menyakitiku tapi kenapa aku tetap dengan bodohnya selalu memikirkannya? Kenapa aku keras kepala sekali? Kenapa aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan?

"Jangan seperti ini. Aku tidak suka melihatnya." Ujar Kris tiba-tiba. Dia berjalan mendekatiku yang bertumpu pada meja dapur. Tanpa disangka, dia memelukku hangat sambil mengusap punggungku,"Tidak perlu menahannya. Menangislah."

Membalas memeluknya. Meski kesusahan akhirnya aku bicara,"Kenapa Sehun jahat sekali, Kris?"

"Apa salahku padanya?"

Suaraku mulai terdengar bergetar dan rasanya tenggorakanku semakin menyempit.

"Aku sudah melakukan segalanya." Terisak dalam dekapannya dan aku mulai emosi,"Segalanya!"

"Berdandan cantik.. belajar dengan giat meski hiks gagal hanya untuk membuatnya tidak malu memiliki kekasih bodoh sepertiku.. menjaga bentuk tubuhku mati-matian.. m-mengikuti les memasak agar bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuknya kelak hiks tapi boro-boro jadi istri, dia saja berselingkuh dibelakangku selama ini! Astaga aku benci sekali padanya hiks aku benci Sehun!"

Kris terus mengusap punggungku dengan sabar. Aku bisa merasakan ketulusannya.

"Bahkan aku sudah merawat rambutku ini dengan penuh kasih sayang karena dia yang memintanya. Tapi apa yang kuterima sekarang? Rambutku bahkan tersiram minuman tadi siang dihadapan mereka berdua! Memalukan sekali hiks.."

"Aku benci rambutku!"

"Aku mau potong rambut! Sekarang juga!"

Kris melepaskan pelukannya seketika,"A-apa?! Kau serius?"

"Aku serius!" Menatapnya memohon,"Potongkan rambutku, Kris.."

.

* * *

.

Menatap sebal Kris di pantulan cermin yang masih saja diam dengan gunting yang padahal sudah berada dalam genggamannya.

"Hey bodoh.. Apa kau yakin? Aku tidak ahli dalam bidang ini."

"Tinggal potong saja apa susahnya," Aku bangkit dari kursiku, melepaskan kain biru besar yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasku,"Biar aku tunjukkan padamu."

"H-hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku menarik tangannya untuk duduk di kursi tapi dia malah protes, sifatnya mirip sekali dengan Suho. Dengan sedikit dorongan dan paksaan akhirnya dia duduk di kursi itu,"Rambutmu sepertinya sudah panjang, pas sekali." Ujarku mengacak sedikit rambutnya untuk melihat-lihat.

Baru saja mengangkat guntingku, dia berteriak,"Ba-baik! Aku sudah mengerti sekarang! Aku akan memotong rambutmu okay?"

Padahal aku belum melakukan apa-apa, dia sepertinya memang cepat tanggap,"Baik. Cepat lakukan."

Kris merapikan kembali rambutnya sebelum bangkit dari kursi, mengambil kain biru yang tergeletak di lantai berkat ulahku, mengibaskannya sedikit sebelum memasangkannya di tubuhku dengan bantuan penjepit sebagai kaitannya. Memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat kebelakang leherku, deru nafasnya yang terdengar di telinga membuat diriku tiba-tiba saja merasakan sensasi asing yang sangat mendebarkan.

Melirik matanya ragu, aku takut dia mendengar degup jantungku yang sudah seperti bunyi debuman musik di karaoke. Aku malu sekali. Wajahku terasa memanas, apa sekarang pipiku sudah sangat merah? Ya Tuhan.

Tak menyadari dia sudah selesai dan aku menuruti saat dia menyuruhku untuk segera duduk di kursi.

"K-kris," Panggilku, tiba-tiba ragu dengan keputusanku,"Kau lebih suka pada gadis yang memiliki rambut panjang atau pendek?"

Astaga, untuk apa aku menanyakan hal itu padanya?

Aku segera menambahkan,"Yah.. aku hanya ingin mendengar pendapatmu, bukan berarti aku ingin terlihat cantik di matamu."

Sungguh konyol. Kau membuat segalanya terlihat dengan sangat jelas, Huang.

"Aku menyukai rambut panjangmu. Kau terlihat cantik seperti ini."

Jawabannya benar-benar diluar dugaan, jantungku rasanya hampir copot mendengar pujian darinya, kukira dia akan mengejekku lagi,"Seperti kau pernah melihat aku berambut pendek saja.." Ujarku tersipu malu.

Dia nampak berpikir,"Mungkin aku pernah melihatnya.."

"Kapan?" Tanyaku menantang,"Kita baru saja saling kenal Tuan sok tahu."

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali membuat panggilan baru untukku sekarang."

"Kau yang memulainya lebih dulu Tuan tak tahu diri."

Dia menurunkan badannya sedikit,"Sejak kapan kau berani padaku seperti ini hm? Kau tak takut lagi padaku?" Dia berbisik ditelingaku dan aku melihatnya menyeringai di pantulan cermin, sungguh mempesona.

Aku tidak takut padamu Kris, aku terpesona!

.

* * *

.

Kuharap aku sudah mengambil keputusan yang tepat untuk tidak jadi memotong rambutku.

Dan kini Kris sudah menarik tanganku lalu membawaku keluar dari kamar tamu itu.

Dia terus menggenggam jemariku dan aku pun dengan senang membiarkannya seperti itu. Menahan semua rasa penasaranku saat Kris terus menuntunku untuk berjalan, menaiki tangga besar melingkar di tengah ruangan, melewati anak tangga satu persatu dengan penuh kesabaran dan rasa ingin tahu. Sudah cukup lama penasaran akhirnya aku tahu dia ternyata sedang membawaku menuju atap.

Disini tidak kalah indahnya dengan pemandangan di luar.

Bagian atasnya yang sebagian tertutup kanopi dan sebagiannya lagi menampakkan langit malam yang indah, sebuah pohon serta tempat duduk berukuran besar terbuat dari kayu yang muat untuk sekolompok orang berada di tengah-tengah, dan beberapa pot bunga di sisi tepi pagar. Juga terdapat ruangan kecil di pojokan yang tidak aku ketahui ada apa disana, apa mungkin itu toilet?

Dan aku melihat Kris berjalan ke ruangan itu, meninggalkanku yang duduk dibangku kayu dengan nyaman, lalu dia kembali dengan menjinjing sebuah alat pemanggang dan satu piring besar berisikan makanan seperti daging dan sosis yang siap untuk di panggang.

"Apa kita akan mengadakan Barbeque Party disini?!" Tanyaku antusias.

Dia diam saja. Menaruh alat pemanggang itu di tempat duduk lalu aku segera membantu Kris menyalakan apinya. Setelah bara api terlihat pada arang, aku segera mengambil satu tusuk sosis untuk dibakar,"Aku belum pernah lagi seperti ini setelah sekian lama."

Dia hanya menatapku dan aku bercerita,"Dulu aku pernah melakukan ini bersama seorang teman masa kecilku di Guangzhou. Aku kelahiran China jika kau ingin tahu."

"Terlihat jelas dari namamu."

Aku tertawa,"Benar juga." Kembali memperhatikan sosisku,"Kau sendiri, nama aslimu Wu Yi Fan, 'kan?"

Dia hanya mengangguk dan bergumam lirih. Dasar pelit suara.

"Apa aku boleh memanggilmu Kris saja?" Tanyaku pada akhirnya setelah lama sekali aku ingin bertanya padanya,"Aku yakin kau lebih tua dariku."

"Aku juga mendengar kau hanya memanggil kakakmu dengan namanya saja."

Gagal menggigit sosisku karena tersentak dengan ucapannya,"J-jangan salah, sebenarnya aku ini anak yang cukup sopan.. hanya saja aku sudah terbiasa memanggil Suho seperti itu." Ujarku mencari-cari alasan,"K-kalau kau mau, aku akan memanggilmu Oppa."

Dia tergelak,"Aku hanya bercanda."

"Aku tahu," Balasku sengit, aku memberikannya sepotong daging yang sudah matang,"Ini untukmu, Kris Oppa.." Godaku. Dia hanya terkekeh lalu mengambilnya.

Kami menikmati makanan dengan tenang, selebihnya kami berdua tidak berbicara. Aku mendongak ke atas melihat langit malam yang bertaburan bintang-bintang ditemani suara jangkrik yang berusaha memecah keheningan.

"Aku merindukan temanku itu." Mataku terasa memberat. Aku membakar sosisku yang kedua,"Andai saja aku tidak memintanya menungguku saat itu, mungkin dia masih ada disini sekarang."

Menyadari aku yang berbicara ngelantur, segera mengumpulkan kesadaranku,"Ya ampun, aku ini bicara apa. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa, cerita saja."

"Bolehkah?" Tanyaku dan dia hanya mengangguk.

Awalnya aku ragu tapi aku benar-benar merasa nyaman berada di dekat Kris. Aku bahkan belum pernah menceritakan soal ini pada Sehun apalagi Jongin. Ngomong-ngomong, mengingat pesan Suho, seharusnya aku yang mencari tahu segala hal tentang Kris bukan menceritakan segala hal tentang diriku padanya.

"Dulu aku memiliki seorang sahabat laki-laki." Mendekat pada Kris lalu berbisik,"Sebenarnya, dia cinta pertamaku."

Aku tertawa kecil lalu kembali menarik diri,"Kami berteman sudah cukup lama. Mungkin sekitar tujuh tahun. Perasaanku padanya mulai berubah saat kami memasuki sekolah tingkat pertama.."

"Aku benar-benar menyukainya saat itu. Bahkan mungkin sampai sekarang. Cinta pertama memang tidak mudah untuk dilupakan ya?"

Aku takut Kris bosan mendengar ceritaku jadi aku sesekali meliriknya yang ternyata terus menatapku dalam penuh minat.

"Hingga hari itu datang. Itu terjadi di hari kelulusan kami. Sore itu sedang hujan sangat deras.."

"Kami hendak menyebrang bersama tapi dia meninggalkanku. Aku kesal dan menyuruhnya untuk menungguku di seberang. Saat dia berdiri, tersenyum disana menungguku, tiba-tiba saja dia sudah tertabrak mobil yang melintas melewati pembatas jalan.."

"Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Aku sangat terkejut, hanya bisa melihat kepalanya yang penuh darah, tak banyak yang bisa ku lakukan.."

"Sialnya, orang itu sempat meloloskan diri. Aku sangat membenci orang itu. Jika saja dia mau bertanggung jawab dan segera membawa temanku ke rumah sakit, mungkin temanku masih bisa selamat."

Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca,"Menyaksikan secara langsung cinta pertama sekaligus sahabatku pergi dengan cara yang seperti itu. Mengerikan bukan?"

"Aku terus menyalahkan diriku karena telah membuatnya harus menungguku disana. Aku menjadi depresi dan akhirnya orangtuaku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Korea.."

"Cerita selesai."

Menghapus air mataku yang sudah menetes sedari tadi. Kemudian aku melirik Kris yang terdiam di sampingku,"Giliranmu. Ceritakan tentang dirimu."

Dia enggan tapi aku meyakinkannya.

"Baiklah.." Kris juga terlihat ragu saat memulainya,"Aku akan bercerita tentang keluargaku."

Aku terus menunggunya.

"Dulu aku hidup bahagia dalam sebuah keluarga yang harmonis di rumah ini. Hingga akhirnya ibu berselingkuh. Orangtuaku bercerai saat aku berumur enam belas tahun. Ayah membawaku kembali ke Guangzhou untuk tinggal disana."

Guangzhou? Kami tinggal di satu daerah yang sama? Dunia memang begitu sempit.

Dia bercerita dengan sangat santai tapi aku yakin yang dia lalui pasti tidaklah mudah. Bayangkan saja jika kau memiliki keluarga bahagia selama belasan tahun lalu hancur dalam sekejap mata, kau pasti akan merasa sangat terpukul karenanya.

Menatapnya penuh perhatian dan mengusap punggungnya pelan,"Aku bisa merasakan kesedihanmu. Maaf sudah membuatmu harus mengungkitnya lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa, itu sudah lama sekali."

Mencari topik pembicaraan baru untuk mencairkan suasana, bertanya dengan semangat,"Bagaimana dengan cinta pertamamu?"

"Juga tidak berjalan baik," Sungguh tidak terduga,"Dia membenciku."

"Dia sendiri yang mengatakannya padamu?"

Dia hanya mengangguk.

Aku bertanya dalam hati bagaimana bisa gadis beruntung yang menjadi cinta pertama Kris itu membenci pria setampan ini. Aku heran sekali.

Kris tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri,"Sudah larut malam. Sebaiknya kita masuk sekarang."

.

* * *

.

Masih belum bisa tertidur. Menutup seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut, bersembunyi di dalamnya penuh was-was, merasa gelisah.

Aku takut jika harus tidur sendirian di tempat baru. Saat pertama kali pindah ke apartemen saja, Suho harus menemaniku selama dua minggu lebih dulu. Itu semua karena sebenarnya aku sedikit agak takut dengan yang namanya hantu. Mendengar namanya saja membuatku bergidik.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku jadi mulai sangat takut sekarang.

Baik, lima belas menit lagi mungkin aku akan segera tertidur. Oke, hanya lima belas menit. Aku akan bertahan.

Keadaan kamar yang gelap membuatku dilemma. Merasa takut jika gelap dan ingin menyalakan lampunya tapi aku tidak bisa tidur dengan keadaan lampu menyala. Suara jangkik diluar membuat suasana semakin terasa mencekam. Suara detak jarum jam dinding juga membuatku merinding. Bayang-bayang hantu mulai bermunculan di kepalaku.

Merasakan tangan kurus pucat berkuku panjang perlahan menarik selimut dari bawah dan-

"AKU TIDAK SANGGUP LAGI!"

Membuang selimut sembarangan, berlari secepat kuda keluar kamar. Keadaan diluar tidak kalah parahnya. Semuanya hanya terlihat dibawah cahaya remang-remang. Mengusap telapak tanganku sambil terus melangkah mencari sosok Kris, satu-satunya penyelamatku, lalu tiba-tiba saja aku menabrak seseorang.

"O-omo!" Segera menutup mulut, mencoba bersikap biasa,"A-anda siapa?"

"Saya yang menjaga rumah ini."

Penjaga.. rumah?

Kenapa suasana menjadi semakin mengerikan seperti ini? Tapi aku yakin bapak tua ini juga seorang manusia, sama sepertiku.

Bapak itu lalu bertanya,"Apakah nona teman tuan muda Yifan?"

Menganggukkan kepala ragu untuk menjawab. Menatap bapak itu curiga karena merasa tidak melihatnya seharian ini,"Apa anda datang saat malam hari saja?"

"Benar, non. Saya hanya datang untuk memastikan keamanan rumah ini."

Menghela nafas lega, seharusnya aku tidak perlu bersikap berlebihan.

Teringat pada tujuan awalku,"Apa Bapak tahu dimana kamar K- maksudku Yifan?"

Menunjukkan arah dengan jarinya,"Di lantai atas paling ujung, non." Jawabnya ramah.

Membungkukkan badan dengan sopan,"Terimakasih banyak, Pak."

.

* * *

.

Mengetuk pintu tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Suasana horror disini membujukku untuk segera membuka pintunya saja dan ajaibnya pintu itu tidak terkunci.

Membukanya perlahan lalu melongokkan kepalaku, keadaannya juga gelap,"Kris?" Bisikku.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Aku terus melangkah masuk menuju kasur tapi tidak juga menemukan sosok Kris. Duduk dipinggirannya dan mendengar suara gemerisik air di kamar mandi. Menyimpulkan bahwa dia mungkin sedang ada disana, melihat samar-samar lampu tidur di nakas lalu menyalakannya. Menemukan sebuah botol kecil transparan berisikan sejumlah obat kapsul.

Mengambil botol kecil itu,"Apa Kris sedang sakit?" Gumamku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Terkejut saat mendengar suaranya, dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Segera meletakkan botol itu kembali lalu bangkit berdiri dengan panik,"A-aku hanya ingin menemuimu. Aku takut tidur sendirian. Bisakah kau menemani sampai aku tertidur?" Tanyaku takut-takut.

Tapi tunggu.. Apa itu yang kulihat.. Kris sedang tidak memakai baju?

Wow. Beruntung sekali diriku disuguhkan pemandangan terindah dari yang indah-indah.

Dia melepas handuk kecil yang tergantung dilehernya,"Aku akan berganti baju dulu.."

Tidak, jangan, biar saja seperti itu..

"..Kau bisa kesana lebih dulu. Aku akan menyusul."

Mengerucutkan bibirku kesal,"Baiklah.." Jawabku malas. Aku pun keluar dari kamar Kris dengan segudang penyesalan.

.

* * *

.

Masuk ke kamar dengan langkah gontai. Tanpa Kris.

Membaringkan tubuhku di ranjang lalu menarik selimut sampai batas leher. Tubuhku rasanya pegal sekali. Sepertinya aku kelelahan setelah seharian jalan-jalan. Juga harus melalui kejadian memalukan yang melelahkan secara batin. Pikiran dan tenagaku sudah terkuras habis.

Mataku mulai terasa memberat, aku juga sudah menguap berkali-kali. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata sambil menunggu Kris yang tidak kunjung datang.

Kurasa aku sudah mulai tertidur tapi tetap bisa mendengar walau hanya samar-samar pintu yang terbuka dan suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Mungkin itu Kris. Tetap menutup mata karena benar-benar merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa.

Kurasa Kris sudah duduk di pinggiran kasur menemaniku. Mengusap rambutku penuh kasih sayang membuatku semakin mengantuk saja.

Pertahananku mulai melemah, sebagian kesadaranku sudah menghilang dan sepertinya aku bicara ngelantur lagi,"Kris.. jangan menyebutku bodoh lagi ya.."

Dan akhirnya aku tertidur.

Tak lama kemudian, aku bermimpi indah.

Memimpikan Kris yang mengecup lembut bibirku, terasa begitu nyata.

Dan kuharap itu benar-benar nyata.

.

 **TBC**

.

* * *

.

Yey! Kali ini yas ga lupa lagi ngasih tbc di akhir HAHA

Eh readers mau nanya dong, bener ga tuh yg katanya tao itu indigo? Soalnya ga banyak yg bahas itu, apa cuma hoax ya?

Sama kalo mau tau sedikit bocoran sosok kris di cerita LMR ini, coba deh cari tahu arti bunga tulip putih, tapi hati-hati makna bunga kan ga cuma satu, tapi yas ngambil arti yg umumnya aja sih.

Makasih buanyaaaaaaaaaaakkkk buat yg udh baca, review, foll, fav Love Me Right, makasih yaaaaa!

Love y'all


	6. Chapter 6

_"Tunggu aku!"_

 _Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan kedua tangan yang berusaha menutupi kepala dari air hujan. Tak ada satu pun kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, tidak ada seorang manusia pun yang terlihat, jalanan nampak sepi senyap kecuali suara rintik hujan di hari senja yang mengusik indera pendengeran._

 _Melihat dia yang tertawa disana setelah meninggalkanku. Ingin menyusulnya dan mulai melangkah saat-_

 _Ciittt_

 _BRAKKK_

 ** _DEG_**

 _Melihat tubuhnya terbujur kaku di tanah dengan darah yang perlahan mengalir dari kepalanya. Hujan deras yang turun dari langit mulai menyapu warna kemerahan di jalan. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, otakku bahkan butuh puluhan detik untuk menyimpulkan bahwa dia telah ditabrak sebuah mobil hitam yang melaju cukup kencang hingga menabrak pembatas jalan._

 _Akal sehatku menghilang dalam sekejap. Tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan. Seharusnya aku segera menghampirinya tapi aku hanya terdiam terpaku menatap tubuh itu._

 _Pandanganku mengabur. Tenagaku seakan lenyap dan rasanya badanku menjadi lemas._

 _Kesadaranku mulai menghilang. Samar-samar melihat pria brengsek itu turun dari mobil yang baru saja menabrak cinta pertamaku nan malang dan tiba-tiba-_

 ** _Gelap._**

 _Aku sudah tidak sadarkan diri dalam detik berikutnya._

.

* * *

.

 **LOVE ME RIGHT**

.

"Bangunlah."

Suara yang menyapa telinga mulai membangunkanku dari dunia mimpi. Kedua kelopak mata terasa berat untuk membuka. Dengan sedikit paksaan akhirnya aku berhasil dan melihat dengan pandangan yang masih belum fokus sesosok siluet berdiri menghalangi jendela. Membuat sosok yang diselimuti cahaya disekitarnya itu terlihat tidak jelas dan aku hanya bisa melihatnya samar.

Terasa familiar.

Merentangkan kedua tangan keatas selagi mengumpulkan nyawa. Sudah cukup sadar untuk mengetahui sosok itu ternyata Kris,"Jam berapa ini?" Tanyaku disela-sela menguap.

"Cepat mandi lalu turun untuk sarapan." Ucapnya terdengar dingin,"Kita akan kembali ke Seoul." Dia berjalan keluar, meninggalkanku begitu saja dengan wajah datarnya.

Mendudukkan diri dengan bibir yang mulai bergerak menggerutu, tidak mengerti dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh Kris,"Apa yang salah dengannya?"

Menyibak selimut dengan enggan dan memaksakan kaki untuk bangkit berdiri. Mengambil sebuah handuk merah muda di gantungan dan bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

* * *

.

Segera membuka lemari yang penuh pakaian.

Mengambil satu pasang pakaian dalam baru berwarna hitam, aku heran kenapa disini menyediakan banyak sekali pakaian baru, membuatku curiga. Setelah memasangnya dan terasa pas, aku mengambil selembar kemeja navy blue dan celana jeans untuk dikenakan.

Berjalan menuju meja rias untuk menyisir rambut selagi memikirkan diriku yang tiba-tiba kembali memimpikan kejadian itu lagi setelah sekian lama tidak mengalaminya. Bukannya apa, hanya saja setiap kali aku memimpikan hal itu, saat terbangun aku selalu merasa kesal karena tidak bisa mengenali si penabrak itu. Hanya bisa terbayang-bayang sosoknya yang tidak begitu jelas diingatanku.

Berusaha sekuat tenaga mengembalikan memori itu.

Tetapi malah pemikiran mengerikan yang muncul.

Karena entah dari sisi mana, aku rasa bayangan itu mirip sekali dengan siluet Kris tadi pagi saat membangunkanku.

Kris?

"Tidak mungkin."

Membereskan semua perlengkapanku, memastikan semua barang sudah masuk ke dalam tas termasuk bunga tulip putih yang mulai layu lalu melangkah keluar kamar menghampiri Kris yang sudah berada di meja makan menungguku.

.

* * *

.

"Kris, bisakah kita mampir dulu ke suatu tempat sebelum pergi? Aku yakin pasti ada tempat wisata di sekitar sini." Terus menatapnya sambil mengunyah makananku,"Kelasku dimulai pukul empat sore. Kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk jalan-jalan."

Dia menatapku dingin, refleks aku menarik diri,"Kurasa kemarin sudah cukup." Ucapnya terdengar tidak bersahabat.

Meneguk ludahku kasar, baru menyadari dia benar-benar berbeda dari yang kemarin. Segera mengalihkan tatapan darinya,"J-jika kau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa." Sifatku yang suka merajuk tidak bisa kutahan, berkata dengan nada yang mungkin akan terdengar menjengkelkan ditelinganya,"Kau tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu."

Dia menghela nafas lelah dan kembali melanjutkan makan. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

Makan dengan suasana hati buruk. Menusuk-nusuk kesal sandwich di piring dengan garpu, melirik sekilas dia yang berhenti makan untuk mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celananya, botol obat kemarin yang kulihat dikamarnya.

Dia meneguk satu kapsul dan kembali melanjutkan makan.

Sebenarnya aku takut untuk bertanya tapi aku penasaran lalu mendekatkan diri padanya,"Apa yang kau minum itu obat? Apa kau sedang sakit?" Hendak menempelkan telapak tangan untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya tapi dia menepis tanganku, membuatku cukup terkejut.

Dia juga sepertinya terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Dia terlihat menyesal dan enggan untuk menatapku.

"Maaf." Dia bangkit dari kursinya,"Habiskan makananmu dan tunggu aku di depan."

.

* * *

.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Kris? Kenapa dia kembali bersikap dingin seperti itu? Apa dia hanya ingin mencari perhatianku? Tertawa dalam hati memikirkannya.

Tidak mungkin.

Kembali mengingat apa saja yang kulalui kemarin bersamanya dan kurasa aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Bahkan dia memberikanku bunga tulip putih yang sangat cantik. Apa dia tidak ikhlas memberikannya padaku? Bunga itu gratis, dia hanya perlu memetiknya, kenapa dia perhitungan sekali?

Apa aku menyinggung perasaannya dengan perkataanku saat berada di atap? Aku kan memang tidak pernah pikir panjang dalam bicara. Apa mungkin? Tapi jika Kris marah seharusnya dia menolak saat aku memintanya untuk menemaniku tidur.

Ngomong-ngomong, dia semalam datang, 'kan?

Meloncat kaget saat motor besar Kris sudah ada disampingku. Mengalihkan tatapan darinya, mencoba bersikap senatural mungkin lalu mengambil helm yang dia berikan dan memasangnya.

Aku pikir suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik jadi aku yang harus bersikap ceria,"Ayo kita berangkat, Kris!" Segera menambahkan,"Oppa!" Ucapku penuh semangat yang membara, mengangkat kepalan tangan ke udara.

Dalam hati hanya bisa meringis menyesali perbuatanku yang nampak begitu bodoh.

.

* * *

.

Rasanya seperti berada di ujung kematin.

Atmosfer di atas motor ini jauh lebih mencekam dari suasana mengerikan tadi malam. Bukan hanya kecepatan berkendaranya yang luar biasa tetapi sikapnya yang begitu dingin hingga menguar keluar memperparah segalanya.

Melirik dia yang fokus menyetir dengan tatapan setajam elangnya. Masih bergulat dengan segala pikiran yang ada dibenakku, alasan sebenarnya yang menyebabkan dia berubah dingin seperti ini.

Tidak ingin hanyut dalam segala pertanyaan yang tidak akan kutemukan jawabannya, memutuskan untuk melihat pemandangan yang menyejukkan. Melihat pegunungan hijau nan asri, rumah-rumah yang terlihat sangat kecil dibawah sana, aliran sungai yang bersih dan tenang, sungguh luar biasa indahnya pemandangan daerah Jeongseon ini.

Membuka kaca helm saat aku menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatian tak jauh di bawah sana,"Kris, disana ada apa?" Tanyaku sedikit berteriak pada Kris lalu menjadi panik karena lupa dia sedang marah padaku, mungkin,"Tidak jadi. Jangan pedulikan aku." Ujarku.

Dia memelankan kecepatannya lalu membuka kaca helm,"Itu tempat wisata Rail Bike Auraji."

Tak menduga dia mau menjawabnya,"R-rail Bike apa?"

"Rail Bike Auraji Jeongseon,"Jelasnya,"Mengayuh kendaraan di lintasan jalur kereta."

"Kendaraan dikayuh?"

"Percuma menjelaskannya padamu. Kau akan tahu jika melihatnya sendiri."

Mendapatkan ide lalu tersenyum licik,"Kalau begitu, bisakah kita melihatnya kesana sekarang?" Dia sepertinya akan menolak, ku keluarkan jurus ampuh membujuk seseorang dengan sifat cerewetku sambil memainkan jaket Kris untuk menganggunya menyetir,"Kumohon.. sekali saja. Aku tidak yakin akan berkunjung lagi ke tempat seperti ini. Aku juga tidak memiliki keluarga di Jeongseon jadi tidak ada alasan untuk aku kembali kesini. Ayah pasti juga akan melarangku. Terlebih lagi Ibu, dia pasti akan-"

"Kita kesana."

Dan aku memekik senang mendengarnya.

.

* * *

.

Membeli tiket di loket kecil, satu kendaraan untuk dua orang.

Baru tahu kendaraan yang dia maksud itu seperti ini. Aku juga tidak bisa menggambarkannya secara detail. Cara kerja kendaraan itu mirip seperti bebek-bebek yang pernah kunaiki bersama Suho di danau. Harus mengayuhnya agar bisa berjalan. Hanya saja kendaraan ini sedikit berbeda. Kendaraan ini berjalan pada jalur kereta alias di daratan bukan di perairan. Juga terdapat dua tempat duduk bersebelahan, kerangka yang terbuat dari besi, beroda empat, dan tidak ada atap yang menaunginya dari terik matahari karena suhu disini yang memang sudah cukup dingin.

Kami menaiki kendaraan unik ini lalu mengayuhnya dengan santai. Kendaraan ini hanya berjalan dengan kecepatan kurang lebih 20 km/jam. Terlihat kendaraan pengunjung lain yang juga berjalan di depan maupun di belakang kami, namun jarak antarkendaraan cukup berjauhan.

Ingin berbicara dengan Kris tapi aku takut. Jadi aku mencoba diam, tetap mengayuh dan hanya bisa menikmati pemandangan.

Sungai yang sebelumnya kulihat dari atas, kini tak jauh ada di sebelah kami. Pegunungan yang tadi kami lintasi, dari bawah sini terlihat menjulang tinggi. Pepohonan lebat juga sejumlah patung-patung dinosaurus berukuran sedang dan kincir angin di sepanjang jalur rel di sekitar ikut memperindah pemandangan.

Mengusap telapak tangan merasa dingin, di depan sana aku melihat sebuah terowongan. Membangun pertahanan dan bersikap waspada, berharap di dalam sana tidak gelap karena aku sangat benci kegelapan dan juga.. hantu.

Berbeda dengan perkiraanku. Setelah kami memasukinya aku dibuat takjub karena ternyata terowongan itu diterangi cahaya kuning redup yang lembut dan cantik berkilauan, membuat hati damai ketika melihatnya. Cahayanya bersinar mewah dan aku baru menyadari suasana disini yang terasa begitu romantis tapi sayangnya Kris malah bersikap dingin padaku.

Aku tidak tahan diam saja seperti ini jadi aku bertanya terus terang,"Kris, apa kau marah padaku?" Baru menyadari dia yang sibuk dengan ponselnya, sepertinya sejak tadi.

Menghembuskan nafas panjang, dia benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu jadi aku kembali fokus pada diri sendiri.

"Apa aku terlihat marah?" Dia malah balik bertanya setelah beberapa detik berlalu. Aku menoleh untuk melihatnya yang masih sibuk bermain ponsel.

Menegakkan tubuhku untuk mengintip apa yang sedang dia lakukan diponselnya tetapi tidak bisa,"Lalu kenapa kau menjadi dingin seperti ini?"

Kendaraan kami sudah keluar dari terowongan dan dia masih sibuk bermain ponsel. Terlihat sangat serius.

Lama sekali aku menunggunya untuk menjawab dan pada akhirnya Kris memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku celana lalu menatapku,"Apa tadi? Kau kedinginan?"

Aku ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Bukan itu yang kukatakan. Belum sempat menjelaskan bahwa dia salah dengar, Kris sudah melepas jaketnya kemudian memasangkannya ditubuhku.

Perhatian sekali. Dia bisa bersikap romantis juga ternyata.

Meski dia melakukannya juga karena kesalahpahaman.

Merogoh tasku untuk mengambil ponsel,"Ayo kita berfoto." Dari wajahnya terlihat jelas bahwa dia tidak suka,"Ayolah.. Untuk kenang-kenangan."

Mendekatkan diri ke arahnya sekaligus menarik tubuhnya untuk mendekat padaku,"Kimchiii.." Ucapku senang. Mendapatkan foto diriku yang tersenyum disana dan Kris yang melirikku aneh. Lucu sekali.

Aku tersenyum geli dan Kris memintaku untuk segera menghapusnya. Tertawa sambil menjauhkan ponselku yang tak berhasil dia rebut, tidak akan kubiarkan dia menghapus foto yang sangat langka ini.

"Ayo lagi."

Dengan sedikit memaksanya kami pun berfoto-foto. Berkali-kali Kris memintaku untuk menghapus fotonya dan berkali-kali juga aku tertawa melihat semua foto itu. Cukup banyak foto yang berhasil tertangkap dan aku memekik kesal karena daya ponselku yang tiba-tiba habis, memaksa kami untuk berhenti.

Memasukkan kembali ponselku ke dalam tas dan aku memintanya menyerahkan ponsel miliknya. Dia enggan dan aku memaksanya, "Setidaknya kau juga harus punya satu foto kita di ponselmu."

Kenapa harus?

Setelah berhasil merebut ponselnya, segera mengambil beberapa foto. Kali ini hasilnya sangat bagus, bahkan lebih bagus dari semua foto yang ada diponselku. Di foto pertama aku menatap sebal ke arahnya sambil cemberut yang menurutku lucu dan dia yang bersikap biasa, menunjukkan sisi angkuhnya yang memang lebih dominan, terlihat sangat tampan. Foto lainnya kami berdua tersenyum lepas ke arah kamera, sudah terlihat seperti pasangan sungguhan bagiku. Hanya menurutku, aku yakin dia tidak sependapat denganku dan akan marah jika mendengarnya.

Kembali menyerahkan ponselnya. Aku tersenyum karena tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini setelah bertahun-tahun.

Aku memutuskan untuk membahas masalah ini, jika tidak kami berdua pasti akan kembali canggung dalam perjalanan pulang,"Maaf." Menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal," Maaf jika aku berbuat salah. Jangan marah lagi."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tidak ada yang salah.. Hanya saja.." Dia menjelaskan,"Perubahan moodku memang cukup ekstrem. Kau mungkin hanya belum terbiasa."

"Apa itu bawaan dari lahir?"

Dia tergelak,"Anggap saja seperti itu."

Mengangguk-anggukkan kepala paham dan kurasa aku harus menjaga mood nya agar selalu baik karena sangat mengerikan jika dia sedang bad mood dan aku tidak ingin melihatnya seperti itu lagi.

Melihat terowongan kedua di depan.

Bukan lagi rasa cemas yang datang karena aku yakin pasti ada penerangan di dalam terowongan itu, melainkan perasaan semangat yang muncul, menantikan kumpulan lampu kuning kecil di langit-langit terowongan yang begitu indah.

Sibuk dengan semangatku yang menggebu, tidak lama lagi kami akan masuk ke terowongan dan-

 **GELAP**

Ya Tuhan, aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat apa pun disini.

Sifat penakutku kambuh lagi. Khayalan hantu berkeliaran dimana-mana mulai merasuki pikiranku. Tanganku mulai meraba-raba ke sekitar mencoba mencari sosok Kris. Merasa jalur terowongan menjadi lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya disaat seperti ini.

Terus mencari dengan panik, merasa kesal karena tidak berhasil menemukan keberadaannya dan memikirkan kemungkinan dia hilang dimakan hantu. Lalu tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu menggenggam tanganku.

"A-ampun!" Berteriak panik, tubuhku terasa ditarik-

 ** _Sret_**

Dan-

 **GREP**

Hantu memeluk-

ku?!

Sempat memikirkan hal yang paling mengerikan di dunia ini lalu aku mendengar suara Kris,"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam, ini aku."

Hanya beberapa detik sebelum dia melepaskan pelukannya lalu beralih mengenggam erat tanganku dan kami melanjutkan perjalanan.

Tangan besarnya terasa begitu hangat dan aku bisa merasakan ketenangannya mengalir dalam tubuhku. Entah sihir apa yang dia lakukan padaku, yang jelas aku tidak lagi takut dan merasa begitu tenang, setenang genangan air di danau, yang hanyut lalu perlahan membeku dan terperangkap dalam pesonanya.

Ku rasa aku akan berakhir dengan menyukai Kris. Tidak, aku bahkan sudah tertarik padanya di hari pertama kami bertemu. Mungkin aku _mulai_ mencintainya.

Tidak tahu alasan aku bisa jatuh cinta begitu cepat. Bahkan Sehun membutuhkan waktu tiga bulan untuk menaklukkan hatiku.

Entah mengapa, hanya merasa bahwa aku pernah bertemu dengan Kris sebelum ini dan sudah sangat mengenalnya. Aku menyukai segala hal yang ada pada dirinya meski ada beberapa sisi misterius Kris yang membuatku penasaran dan karena itu lah dia berhasil menarikku jauh ke dalam dirinya lalu menjeratku tanpa bisa terlepas.

Kris berbeda. Dia nampak dingin dan menakutkan dari luar tetapi memiliki kehangatan tak terkira yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. Dia bersikap acuh dan penuh perhatian sekaligus dalam waktu bersamaan. Aku yakin dia pemuda baik-baik dan aku memutuskan untuk tidak mencegah perasaanku lagi. Aku menyukai Kris, aku yakin itu.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat seberkas cahaya dari dunia luar di ujung terowongan membuatku tersadar kembali. Saat kami hampir tiba disana, tiba-tiba Kris menghentikan kayuhannya yang membuat kendaraan kami akhirnya ikut berhenti. Keadaan disini sudah cukup terang meski kami belum sepenuhnya berada diluar.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

Aku menatapnya tidak mengerti tetapi Kris menatapku penuh makna. Masih bisa merasakan tangannya menggenggam tanganku erat dan tangan lain Kris yang mulai bergerak perlahan menangkup wajahku. Ibu jarinya bergerak seakan tengah mencari sesuatu yang tak lama kemudian berhenti di bibirku.

Dia mengusap belahan bibir bawahku sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya. Suaranya yang berat terdengar begitu seksi di telingaku, membuatku meleleh,"Bolehkah?"

Aku diam saja dengan kedua bola mataku bergerak gelisah menatapnya dan beberapa detik kemudian-

 ** _Kiss_**

Aku sudah merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di bibirku.

Kris menciumku!

Merasakan perlakuan lembutnya yang melumat bibirku dan tangan hangatnya yang berada di pipiku, memejamkan mata terbawa suasana. Dia melakukannya dengan penuh kehati-hatian, membuatku begitu merasa dihargai sebagai perempuan.

Benar-benar sempurna.

Perlahan membalas ciumannya, jantungku berdegup begitu kencang hingga rasanya aliran darahku mengalir deras, merasa panas. Tanganku bergerak meremas bajunya dan dia memperdalam ciuman kami.

Berada dalam keadaan yang seperti ini, dibawah pengaruh mantranya membuatku lemas.

Dan kenyataan bahwa kami berciuman mesra di ujung terowongan, bermandikan cahaya yang berkilauan, seperti mimpi yang bahkan tidak pernah kubayangkan akan terjadi di dalam hidupku.

Bicara mengenai mimpi, aku juga pernah mimpi berciuman dengan Kris.

Lalu apa sekarang aku..

bermimpi lagi?!

 **DUAKK**

Terkejut bukan main saat merasakan kendaraan kami terdorong keras beberapa meter ke depan hingga kami sudah berada diluar terowongan.

"Kalau mau pacaran, lihat-lihat tempat dong!"

Ternyata itu suara yang berasal dari pengunjung di belakang, mengganggu suasana saja. Terpaksa mengayuh kembali, menggerutu kesal pada pasangan muda dibelakang yang ternyata sekarang juga asik berpacaran. Tertawa bersama, saling menggelitik, berfoto sambil berciuman, benar-benar menyebalkan.

Tapi mengingat kejadian tadi, berarti itu bukan mimpi, 'kan?

Menatap horror ke arah Kris yang mengalihkan tatapan dariku, mendekat padanya lalu menarik-narik lengannya,"Apa maksudnya tadi?" Tanyaku menuntut.

"Apa?" Tanyanya sok polos.

"Kau menciumku!"

Dia terus bertingkah seakan tidak tahu apa-apa dan aku semakin gencar menarik-narik tangan bahkan sekarang bajunya,"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Kris?"

"Kris Oppa!"

"Kris ge!"

"Kriiiiiis!"

.

* * *

.

"Kau benar menyukaiku, 'kan?" Meski kesal karena dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sedari tadi aku tetap tidak akan menyerah untuk bertanya padanya.

Kris hanya diam saja. Setelah menaiki wahana rail bike itu kami berdua akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Seoul.

Selama perjalanan, aku tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum layaknya orang gila. Dia menciumku, itu berati dia menyukaiku.

Memeluk tubuh Kris begitu erat, aku harap dia tidak akan sesak napas dan membuat kami berdua terjatuh nantinya. Memikirkan itu, akhirnya atas nama keselamatan kami berdua kuputuskan untuk sedikit meregangkan pelukanku padanya. Hanya sedikit.

Baru berjalan selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit, rintik hujan mulai turun. Sedangkan perjalanan masih sangat jauh, mungkin membutuhkan waktu satu jam.

Kris membuka kaca helmnya,"Sepertinya hujan ini akan lama." Dia menambahkan,"Kita akan beristirahat di penginapan sekitar sini."

Penginapan?!

.

* * *

.

Benar saja Kris sungguh membawaku ke sebuah penginapan atau sebut saja dengan motel. Kris bilang, Jeongseon memang daerah yang terkenal dengan tempat wisatanya dan banyak digemari turis lokal maupun luar negeri, tak heran banyak tempat penginapan di kota ini.

Awalnya kami hanya duduk di lobby menumpang untuk berteduh dan beruntung pemiliknya membolehkan kami, beliau juga begitu ramah. Tetapi dua puluh menit berlalu dan hujan masih terdengar begitu deras diluar sana.

Kris bangkit berdiri meninggalkanku dan aku hanya bisa diam menunggunya yang tak lama kemudian kembali dengan menyerahkan sebuah kunci,"Aku memesan sebuah kamar untukmu. Masuklah."

"Hanya satu?"

"Lalu kau ingin berapa?"

Bangkit berdiri dari kursiku,"Bukan begitu, tapi bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hanya kamar ini yang tersisa." Dia menatapku dalam,"Aku akan menunggu disini sampai hujan reda."

"Masuklah bersamaku," Wajahku memanas menyadari ajakanku yang terdengar ambigu,"Maksudku, aku takut dan aku ingin kau menemaniku. Selain itu, kau pasti juga kelelahan."

Dia menatapku curiga, mencoba menggodaku,"Baiklah. Kuharap kau tidak memelukku erat seperti tadi saat kita berdua sudah berada di ranjang nanti."

"YAK!"

.

* * *

.

Setelah mencuci kaki, tangan, dan wajah, aku membiarkan Kris masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Membaringkan diri di kasur dan kutarik selimutnya. Terus menatap kamar mandi dan aku menjadi mengantuk hingga akhirnya Kris keluar dari sana dalam keadaan tidak berbaju-

Lagi?!

Berdeham dan bersikap biasa,"Kenapa kau tidak memakai bajumu?"

"Bajuku basah," Dia menunjuk ke dalam kamar mandi,"Dan kugantung disana."

Wajar saja dia mengemudi di depan sedangkan aku dibelakang hingga aku terlindungi sehingga bajuku tidak terlalu basah, bahkan sepertinya sudah kering.

Dia berjalan lalu merangkak naik ke kasur disebelahku dan aku mulai tidak tenang. Pikiran yang macam-macam berkelebatan di otakku dan aku merasa malu saat melirik Kris yang dari wajahnya tidak menunjukkan adanya tanda bahwa kami memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Dia bahkan sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya. Apa ponsel lebih terlihat menarik dibandingkan aku?

Dia memang tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai wanita, kalau begitu aku langsung tidur saja.

Membalikkan badanku membelakanginya dan mulai mengatur posisi bantal hingga aku merasa nyaman. Sekitar sepuluh menit mataku sudah mulai memberat dan aku samar-samar mendengarnya bicara,"Aku melihat ramalan cuaca dan sepertinya hujan hari ini-"

"Kris.. apa kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganku?" Sepertinya aku kelelahan dan mulai beranjak masuk ke alam mimpi, sudah menjadi kebiasaanku bicara tidak jelas sebelum tertidur.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku.." Kurasa aku benar-benar akan tertidur,"Menyukaimu.."

.

* * *

.

 ** _Kiss_**

Aku lagi-lagi memimpikan Kris menciumku. Kenapa aku mesum sekali? Apa setelah ditinggalkan oleh Sehun, diriku jadi haus akan belaian dan kasih sayang?

Tidak ingin membuang kesempatan yang mungkin hanya akan ada di mimpiku, aku menikmati ciuman itu. Cukup lama aku mengecap rasa manis itu sampai akhirnya aku terbangun dan menatap wajahnya yang begitu dekat dihadapanku hingga deru nafasnya terdengar sangat menenangkan.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk aku menyadari Kris yang sedang menumpukan kepala pada salah satu tangan dengan tatapannya yang seakan menelanjangiku dan jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang tidak dibalut oleh sehelai benang pun.

"Asik memimpikanku?" Dia bertanya dengan santai sedangkan aku mati-matian mencoba bertahan dari tatapan mengintimidasi miliknya.

Mataku tidak berani menatap Kris,"A-anu.."

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin merasakannya?"

"Huh?"

 **CUP**

Aku bisa merasakan rohku yang seakan hendak keluar dari tubuh saat dia mengecup bibirku.

Dia mulai melumat bibirku dan menggigitnya. Tidak seperti saat di terowongan, kali ini dia melakukannya dengan liar dan penuh nafsu, seakan-akan dia melakukan ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dia memagut bibirku dan menyapu rongga mulutku dengan lidahnya. Tanpa sadar aku mengalungkan tangan dileher Kris lalu menariknya mendekat. Sensasinya membuatku lupa diri, membawaku ke dimensi lain yang disana hanya ada kami berdua, menikmati dengan diiringi suara rintik air hujan diluar.

Menatapnya sayu saat dia berhenti dan tangannya bergerak menyentuh kancing teratas kemejaku. Aku ingin bertanya apa yang akan dia lakukan disana saat dia terdiam dan tidak melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang kemudian malah beralih, segera membungkam mulutku dengan mulutnya, bahkan lebih liar dari yang sebelumnya.

Entah sejak kapan dia sudah berada di atas tubuhku.

Membalas perlakuannya dengan gairah yang sama karena sudah terlihat jelas bahwa aku menyukai Kris dan aku tidak akan malu-malu menunjukkan itu padanya.

Tangannya menelusup dileherku lalu dia mendekatkan kepalanya kesana. Kris menciumi leherku yang menimbulkan rasa tersengat di sekujur tubuh hingga punggungku melengkung secara refleks. Dia menyibak helaian rambutku ke belakang hanya untuk menggigit telingaku, menjilatinya yang sesekali berhasil membuatku mendesah.

Dia terus menciumku bibirku dengan intim sambil meremas payudaraku dari luar hingga aku mendesah kencang tetapi mulutnya meredam suaraku. Dia senang sekali melakukannya dan aku hanya bisa menerima perlakuannya dengan pasrah.

Rasa ini benar-benar asing, sangat luar biasa. Aku tidak pernah mengalaminya sepanjang hidupku, rasanya begitu berbeda. Aku tidak pernah mendapatkan ini dari siapa pun termasuk Sehun dan sekarang aku mendapatkan ini darinya, dari Kris, Wu Yi Fan.

Dia kembali turun, kali ini bukan hanya mengecupi tetapi sesekali menjilat dan menggigiti leherku yang sebenarnya sedikit terasa sakit sekaligus nikmat. Dia melakukannya sambil mencoba membuka kancing kemejaku kembali. Sebenarnya aku merasa takut tapi aku enggan untuk menghentikan ini.

Dia mencoba melepas kancing pertama tapi tiba-tiba-

Dia bergerak menjauh.

Dan ciuman panas kami pun terhenti.

Hanya bisa menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Matanya yang semula gelap penuh kabut obsesi pun kini mulai kembali menunjukkan kilau teduhnya yang berwarna cokelat terang.

Dia menunduk, terlihat begitu menyesal sekaligus panik,"M-maaf aku menakutimu." Kris turun dari kasur dan aku segera mendudukkan diri, melihatnya yang tampak bingung sebelum akhirnya pergi ke kamar mandi dan keluar dengan baju ditangannya lalu memasangnya,"Aku akan segera keluar."

Ingin memintanya untuk kembali tetapi hanya bisa melihatnya meninggalkanku dengan perasaan berkecamuk yang masih tertinggal, menyelimutiku begitu erat.

.

* * *

.

Baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, aku menemukan kertas di nakas.

Kris sudah pergi dan supirnya lah yang akan segera menjemput lalu mengantarku kembali ke Seoul. Dia juga mengatakan kejadian tadi hanya sebuah kesalahan. Sebagai seorang pria dia hanya tergoda melihat tubuhku dan memintaku untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Dan yang paling parah dia tidak pernah terpikirkan untuk menyukaiku dalam konteks yang spesial dan menyuruhku untuk tidak menemuinya lagi.

Aku pikir ini hanya kelanjutan dari mimpiku yang berakhir buruk. Masih tidak percaya sampai aku menyadari bahwa ini memang benar terjadi.

Dan saat aku menyadarinya, air mataku terjatuh.

Benar-benar bodoh.

Lelaki bejat. Kris, pria paling brengsek yang pernah kukenal. Jadi dia hanya sedang mencoba mempermainkanku dan aku hampir saja masuk ke dalam jebakan manisnya, sungguh menyedihkan. Begitu jahat, kejam, dan tidak punya hati. Meninggalkanku seperti ini, membuangku setelah memberikan mimpi indah yang berhasil meyakinkanku untuk membiarkan dia mengambil seluruh harga diriku. Bajingan.

Jika dia memang tidak menyukaiku, seharusnya dia mengatakannya bukan hanya diam dan menciumku yang membuatku menjadi salah paham.

Tolol. Aku memang tolol. Seharusnya aku tahu dia melakukannya hanya karena nafsu. Bodohnya aku yang mengharapkan dia membalas perasaanku. Bodoh.

Meremas kertas ditanganku, membuangnya ke sembarang tempat, dan bergegas memberesi barang-barangku sambil menghapus kasar air mataku. Berjalan menuju pintu lalu keluar dan tidak sengaja aku menabrak seseorang.

Mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat orang itu.

"Chanyeol?"

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

.

Hello.. yas balik lagi nih hehe

Akhirnya chanyeol muncul juga yak, tuh yg minta chantao moment tak kasih dikit wkwk

Banyak yang nebak kris org yang nabrak cinta pertama tao ya trus ada juga yg nebak kris cinta pertama tao hmm liat aja deh nanti HAHA

 **QUESTION PENTING!** : Panggilan gege itu bisa ga sih dari cewek ke cwok? Atau cuma cowok ke cowok? Klo aja dibedain kaya korea gitu (hyung atau oppa)

dan jujur itu yas struggling bnget bkin kiss scene nya.. maklum msih amatir di bidang ini tpi klo bacanya sih jago amat*plak maaf ya klo ga nge feel kkkk

Makasih banyak ya buat semuanya!

Love y'all


	7. Chapter 7

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Aku memandangi Chanyeol yang sedang gugup. Wajahnya menunjukkan keterkejutan, seolah-olah dia baru saja menyaksikan tindak kriminalitas secara diam-diam. Melihatnya begitu aku menjadi curiga, tanpa sadar aku berjalan mundur.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?"

Aku berharap dia tidak begitu menyadari kehancuranku. Tapi dengan keadaan begini yang bisa dikatakan aku sudah seperti perempuan gila tersesat di tempat antah berantah, aku tidak yakin penampilan ini dapat mengelabuinya.

Dia bergerak maju, mencoba meraih tanganku tapi aku mengelak,"Zi, dengarkan aku-"

"Kenapa kau memata-mataiku?" Suaraku serak, dadaku sesak karena amarah yang tidak bisa kukendalikan,"Untuk apa kau melakukan ini?"

"Apa kakakku yang menyuruhmu?"

"Atau kau terobsesi padaku?"

Aku tertawa sinis, masih tak percaya,"Cepat katakan!"

Penampilanku sungguh berantakan. Wajah yang basah oleh air mata dengan rambut yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahku. Ekspresiku juga tidak baik, ketakutan, gelisah, kesal, lelah, amarah, semua emosi bercampur menjadi satu. Ditambah dengan kehadiran Chanyeol disini yang bisa dikatakan dia sedang berusaha memata-mataiku, membuatnya semakin buruk.

Chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan dengan cepat, tergesa-gesa,"Baik, kuakui aku mengikutimu dan ini bukan pertama kalinya. Setelah bertemu denganmu, kau tahu, aku menyukaimu. Kau menolakku dan itu membuatku semakin penasaran. Aku mencari tahu segala hal tentangmu dan sekarang aku terjebak. Aku mengikutimu sejak saat itu. Tapi-"

 **BUGH**

Aku tidak bisa mendengar lanjutan kalimat itu. Pandanganku mengabur dan tiba-tiba kegelapan menyelimutiku.

.

.

 _"_ _Aku dengar perusahaan ayahmu dalam kondisi buruk."_

 _Pria tua itu berbicara padaku. Dikelilingi oleh para penjaga berbadan besar, membuatku yang masih berumur lima belas tahun saat itu enggan mengeluarkan sepatah katapun._

 _"_ _Aku bisa membantumu."_

 _Kuharap aku bisa kembali._

 _Untuk memperbaiki semuanya._

.

.

Seorang gadis terlihat sedang sibuk mencicipi sup yang masih berada di atas kompor. Terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum bibirnya tertarik keatas dan memutuskan untuk mematikan api. Diangkatnya mangkuk besar terbuat dari kaca itu dengan sarung tangan yang membungkus kedua tangannya.

"Makanan sudah siap!"

Namun tidak ada jawaban.

Gadis yang kedua bahu putihnya terlihat dengan jelas karena ia sedang mengenakan gaun tidur itu berjalan menuju ruang santai, melihat kekasihnya duduk di sofa sambil menikmati siaran televisi di depannya.

Setelah melihat tatapan pria tampan itu, dia tak yakin kekasihnya sedang menikmati kegiatannya, pikirannya kosong tampak melamun.

Gadis itu lalu duduk disamping pria yang kini terkejut dengan kehadirannya.

"Sayang, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tangannya menyentuh wajah si pria tampan.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Pria itu tersenyum,"Apa makanannya sudah siap?"

"Ya.."

Pria itu menangkap wajah cantik kekasihnya yang seketika berubah suram,"Ada apa?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan melakukan ini?" Tanya gadis itu setelah cukup lama terdiam.

Si gadis cantik menyadari tatapan tidak suka yang tidak sengaja ditunjukkan oleh kekasihnya. Ia tahu akan menjadi seperti ini namun tetap tidak bisa berbuat banyak, gadis itu hanya ingin mereka bisa hidup dengan tenang, tenang dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat-"

"Tapi ini sudah begitu lama." Si gadis benci mengakui bahwa ia tidak percaya dengan dirinya sendiri,"Kau mengatakannya, kau yang berjanji padaku, Yifan."

Yifan terdiam mendengar ucapan gadisnya. Pemuda tampan itu juga tidak mengerti akan dirinya sendiri. Ada sesuatu yang berubah. Ini tidak lagi sama seperti apa yang telah direncanakannya.

"Kau.." Kedua bola mata cantik itu kini bergerak gelisah, memandangi wajah rupawan kekasihnya yang kini terasa asing, seperti orang yang berbeda,"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Apa kau menyukai gadis itu?"

"Jadi, apa yang kukhawatirkan selama ini.."

Tidak dapat lagi melanjutkan, air yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya tidak sanggup lagi ia bendung. Rasa sakit yang teramat dalam terlihat di wajah lelah itu.

Yifan segera membawa gadis rapuh itu kedalam pelukannya. Ia tidak sanggup melihat air mata itu dan kenyataan bahwa dirinyalah penyebab sang gadis terluka membuatnya merasa hina, jijik akan dirinya sendiri.

Tidak seharusnya ia begini.

"Tidak, aku mencintaimu Xi Luhan." Yifan mengusap kepala gadisnya,"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Zitao?"

Napasnya masih tersengal dan wajahnya nampak pucat. Suho menatap Chanyeol yang sedang mengawasi Zitao terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Dia baik-baik saja."

Suho menghela napas lega,"Syukurlah." Ia tiba-tiba sadar akan sesuatu,"Tapi kenapa kau bisa bersama adikku?"

"Suho.."

Suho yang baru saja ingin duduk di sisi kiri ranjang Zitao mengurungkan niatnya. Entah perasaannya saja atau bukan, Chanyeol nampak berbeda hari ini, terlihat dari ekspresi dan nada bicara yang memancarkan aura gelap, seperti bukan dirinya yang biasanya.

"Aku ingin bicara," Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar,"Ikuti aku."

.

.

Suara mesin pendeteksi detak jantung memenuhi ruangan yang sepi.

Langkah kaki perlahan terdengar diluar kamar. Suara sepatu yang menandakan keraguan sekaligus keinginan kuat untuk menghadapi pilihan. Sempat terhenti, ingin kembali. Akal dan suara hati bertarung, ia bahkan tidak bisa membedakan lagi mana yang benar dan salah.

Pengalaman pahit di masa lalu kembali terlintas, mengingatkannya akan air mata dan keringat yang dihabiskan untuk bisa sampai disini. Bersamaan dengan itu, kenangan yang baru saja tercipta mengundang perasaan itu untuk muncul ke permukaan. Menggoyahkan apa yang sudah menjadi tujuan hidupnya selama ini. Ia tidak sadar, perasaan itu bukan diperoleh hanya dari jalinan kenangan dalam beberapa hari, tetapi sejak awal, sejak ia memutuskan untuk menetapkan sebuah pencapaian dalam hidup. Sejak hari itu, rangkaian kisah yang melibatkan emosi dimulai.

Saat ia melangkah masuk, jantungnya seperti akan pecah.

Begini akhirnya. Disnilah ia akan menyelesaikan apa yang pantas untuk diselesaikan. Pemuda itu melangkah lagi, perlahan, semakin dekat. Ia tidak sadar bahwa perbuatannya menunjukkan bahwa ia ingin mengulur waktu sebisa mungkin.

.

.

Suho memerhatikan secara seksama kertas-kertas yang berada digenggamannya. Saat membalik beberapa lembar kertas, ia menemukan dua lembar foto yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Suho merasa familiar dan setelah ia memandangi foto itu ekspresi wajahnya berubah.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan semua ini?" Suho bertanya tanpa melepas tatapannya pada kedua foto itu. Suho masih berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang ia hadapi saat ini.

Chanyeol menatap langit biru yang membentang diatasnya. Angin berhembus menerpa wajah. Sebelum ia kembali menunduk untuk memperhatikan keadaan kota dibawah sana,"Maaf karena telah ikut campur dalam urusan kalian tapi kurasa masalah ini akan menjadi besar jika tidak segera kau selesaikan."

Suho masih tak percaya. Otaknya masih tidak bisa menerima ini."Sudah lama sekali," Muncul kerutan dikeningnya,"Kenapa.."

"Sebaiknya kau temui dia." Chanyeol berbalik menatap Suho,"Aku tidak ingin adikmu yang menjadi korban disini."

Suho menatap punggung Chanyeol yang berdiri membelakanginya,"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia," Bicaranya penuh penekenanan, kalimatnya berselimutkan emosi. Chanyeol berbalik menunjukkan ekspresi tak terbaca,"Dia berniat membunuh adikmu, Zitao."

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

Udah lama ga apdet

Mungkin banyak yg mikir ini bakal discontinued termasuk saya sendiri juga mikir begitu wkwkk biasa lah writer's block.. cerita udah terbentuk dari awal bikin tapi gabisa menuangkannya dalam bentuk tulisan, lagi ga punya ide untuk menggambarkan ceritanya dengan baik hehe

jadi.. gimana nih? ada yang udah mulai bisa nebak? Siapa kah kris sebenarnya? HAHAHA

Tengkyu somuch buat yg udah read, fav, follow cerita love me right

Btw ini pasti banyak yg udah pindah lapak ke wattpad deh, ffn jadi sepi gini yak.. kasian aqutu, my good old memories are here so pengen ngeramein dikit aja lah dg update ff

.

love y'all


End file.
